Morning Surprise
by KiwiKol
Summary: What happens if the Negaverse comes up with an idea to physically keep Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask appart? What happens if it backfires? SerenaDarien, SenshiGenerals
1. The Other Enemy

Title: Morning Surprise

Author: KiwiKol

Chapter 1 – The **Other** Enemy

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon (…though I have to say it would be nice -)

A/N #1: Hi everyone! This is the first story that I have written. I'm sorry if it is like anybody else's stories, it was not meant to be. The only story that I have read that it might resemble is 'When Dawn Comes' by Kimra. However, I do not plan on using or stealing any of her plotline or sentences, and she has told me that it is ok for me to post my story. This story has been in my head for a while and I just finally decided to try and post it. I hope you all like it, and let me know what you think.

A/N #2: Also, it's set in the first season, before Serena and Darien know each others identities. Mina's not on the scene yet but she will appear later.

"..." - speaking

'...' - thinking

> > > > > - change of scene

* * *

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP 

'Oh man, why does that alarm clock always have to go off in the middle of my best dreams?' Serena thought as her mind slowly came into focus from dreamland.

'Especially after a night of fighting those stupid Negascum monsters, I just want to stay here where I'm all nice and comfy,' with her eyes still closed, hoping to fall back asleep, she reached over to hit the snooze button. She threw her hand out but missed and instead hit something soft.

'Nope, that's the pillow, maybe I need to reach just a bit farther.' However, before she even got the hand lifted again to make the stupid thing cease its wake-up call, it shut off.

'Hmm…that's weird…maybe Luna turned it off, but now that I think about it that didn't sound like my alarm clock. My alarm chirps not beeps…and also, if I'm lying on my pillow, then how did I hit my pillow? Ok now I'm confused,' Serena slowly opened her eyes. However, instead of opening her eyes to a pink room filled with sunlight and bunnies; she opened her eyes to a dark room with the curtains closed.

'Funny, I don't remember closing my curtains last night. Actually, if I remember correctly, I left them open when I went to fight the youma.' She tried concentrating harder, 'wait a minuet, I don't even remember coming back from the fight. Hey, those aren't even my curtains! My curtains are short and pink that glow when the sun shines on them. These curtains are floor-length and thick enough that the only sun I can see are the rays seeping through the small gap in the middle!'

"Mmmm," issued a sound from beneath Serena causing her to jump and bolt up in bed. The only problem was the fact the she couldn't sit up. Something was holding her down, but not just any something. This something was an arm, and as she made a closer inspection she discovered something very frightening. This specific arm happened to belong to her enemy. Oh, but not the Negaverse as you might be thinking, this arm belonged to her **other** enemy. Non other than Darien Shields himself.

* * *

A/N: Yea! On to the next chapter! Please, R&R and tell me what you think. Criticism is welcome. I'll take all the advise I can get! Thanks. 


	2. Incessant Alarm Clocks

Title: Morning Surprise

Author: KiwiKol

Chapter 2 – Incessant Alarm Clocks

Disclaimer:I do not own Sailor Moon...though it would be nice!

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'mexcited thatyou all liked it. Sorry the the chapter wasn't that long, but I felt like it was the perfect place to stop. Same goes with this chapter. Hope you guys like, let me know what you think!

**PrincessMoonStar15 - Thanks and here it is!**

**ANGELQTBABE - I'm glad that you like it! I'll try to update the story as frequently as possible. However, college is starting soon, and there may be breaks due to my schedual.**

**Sesshomaru's mistress - That's the reaction I was trying for! I'm glad that you injoyed it. Ohh, and thanks for letting me know about the 'anonymous' thing. I actually didn't realize that it was that way, and I changed it. Thanks again!**

**tkdl - I'm really glad that you thought it was funny!**

**serena r - I'm glad that you injoyed it and hope the same goes for this chapter!**

* * *

**Last Chapter**

_"Mmmm," issued a sound from beneath Serena causing her to jump and bolt up in bed. The only problem was the fact the she couldn't sit up. Something was holding her down, but not just any something. This something was an arm, and as she made a closer inspection she discovered something very frightening. This specific arm happened to belong to her enemy. Oh, but not the Negaverse as you might be thinking, this arm belonged to her **other** enemy. Non other than Darien Shields himself._

_

* * *

**Chapter 2** _

'There is no way this is real. I've got to be dreaming still. No wait, this is a nightmare!' Serena was frozen as she looked at the person she was lying on.

"Mmmm," Darien groaned again as he slowly opened his eyes. His eyes soon grew in size though when he saw Serena lying on top of him. Both, however, were too surprised and confused to actually take the time to think about how they had gotten in this situation.

Instead, they just stared at each other…

………………………

…and stared…

………………………

…and stared…

………………………

…and stared some more…

………………………

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP

Both jumped as the sound of the alarm clock broke the stunned silence. Though not for the first time this morning, Serena and Darien were surprised when their attention was averted. A gasp was heard from Serena at the same time Darien cursed, when both sets of eyes landed on the alarm clock. The time was 8:30 am.

"Oh no, I'm going to be sooooo late!" Serena wailed as she jumped off of Darien and out of the bed. At this time Darien also vacated the bed in which they were sleeping. The two then realized that not only had they slept in the same bed, but they were also without clothing. Again, their minds were incapable of any thought, and they just stood there staring at each other…

………………………

…and stared…

………………………

…and stared…

………………………

…and stared some more…

………………………

…and…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP

Darien reached over and hit the incessant alarm clock, while Serena started running around the room grabbing her clothes.

'God, she's beautiful…whoa were did that come from,' Darien thought and shaking his head to clear his mind. As you may know, you can only take so much in, in the morning, before your brain overloads and quits working. Darien and Serena were both almost to that point, having woken up in such a state **and** finding out that they were running late for school. Neither of the two could get their thoughts straitened out enough to figure out what to say to the other. That and they were scared. Scared of what the other was thinking, though neither could actually think.

Darien started to follow Serena's lead and get ready for school; all the while Serena continued her daily chant.

"I'm **so** late! I can't believe this is happening to me. Ms. Haruna is going to be sooooo mad. I'm going to get detention for sure!" Once she was finished getting ready, sheran out the door and headed strait for school. Darien didn't even notice Serena leaving, until his apartment door closed. Though, even then he was too busy getting ready to be able to talk to her.

"Aww man, Meatball Head's already starting to rub off on me. I hope I make it to class on time, if I don't I'll lose my perfect attendance," muttered Darien as he grabbed his stuff and headed out the door.

* * *

A/N: Insert sweatdrop after the word 'attendance'. Isn't Darien just so cute. Anyways, thanks again to everyone that reviewed! I hope that this chapter was to your liking. Sorry again about it being short; but like I said, it just felt right to stop it there. Let me know what you all think of it! 

Till next time,

KiwiKol


	3. Serena's Day

Title: Morning Surprise

Author: KiwiKol

Chapter 3 – Serena's Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon…though it would be nice (sigh)!

A/N: Thanks for reviewing everyone. You all make me feel so good. Hope that you like this chapter as much as the others. It's a lot longer and follows Serena through the day. The next chapter will follow Darien's day. Read and enjoy!

**JNgirl - Muhahahah...cough-cough...haha. I knew I'd catch someone ;) ! Sorry, went a little crazy there. Anyways, sorry I didn't get to put you on chapter two but I had already submitted it. Thanks for the review and I'm glad that you liked it.**

**Low/Astrum - Thanks for the compliment, hope you like this chapter too!**

**serena r - Hi again. Here's chapter 3. I tried to get it out as soon as possible. Hope you like it, and thanks for reviewing.**

**Meg-Of-The-Moon - Haha, glad that you like it so far. Hope that you continue to read and like.**

* * *

**Last Chapter**

"_I'm **so** late! I can't believe this is happening to me. Ms. Haruna is going to be sooooo mad. I'm going to get detention for sure!" Once she was finished getting ready, she ran out the door and headed strait for school. Darien didn't even notice Serena leaving, until his apartment door closed. Though, even then he was too busy getting ready to be able to talk to her._

"_Aww man, Meatball Head's already starting to rub off on me. I hope I make it to class on time, if I don't I'll lose my perfect attendance," muttered Darien as he grabbed his stuff and headed out the door._

**

* * *

Chapter 3 **

"Our plan has been set into motion, you're Majesty," Zoicite stated upon appearing in the throne room of the Neaverse.

"Good, now we wait to see if the serum to keep Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask apart will work," replied Queen Beryl, "prepare to get another rainbow crystal. You did good this time, Zoicite, keep it up. I do not like failures."

"As you wish, you're Majesty, leave it to me," Zoicite replied. He then disappeared in a flurry of sakura petals.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Serena slowly and quietly tip-toed into class, hoping Ms. Haruna wouldn't notice her tardiness.

"Serena, detention," Ms. Haruna stated without even turning around from the black-board.

"But I-"

"I don't want to hear excuses young lady. Just be here this afternoon, **on time**." Ms. Haruna continued to write on the black-board, while Serena took her seat next to Molly.

"Her date for tonight must have gotten canceled," Molly whispered to Serena low enough that Ms. Haruna couldn't hear.

"Yeah, I just hope that she doesn't make me stay too long," Serena replied, "I'm just glad that I actually did my homework for once."

Molly looked at Serena in shock and whispered, "**you** did your **homework**?"

"Yeah, I know, surprising for me huh?" Serena smiled at her friend, "I got bored last night so I just decided to do it."

"Wow…" was all Molly could say as she stared at her friend in shock. She shook her head to clear it and turned back to the front of the class room. Serena lightly giggled at her friend's response and also turned back to the front to 'listen' to Ms. Haruna's lecture. However, though she looked like it, she wasn't listening at all. Instead, she was thinking about the morning's previous events.

'Hmm…this morning was crazy. I can't believe that neither Darien nor I took the time to think about what had happened last night.' She played the following night through her mind again…

**Flash Back**

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

_Serena woke up to the sound of her communicator going off. She looked at the time to realize that it was 1:00 am._

"_I'm going to kill the Negaverse. Why do they always, **always** have to attack in the middle of the night? I mean, come on, nobody is even up to steal energy from," she grumbled while reaching over to pick up her communicator from on her night stand._

"_Moon, here," Serena stated as she watched the face of Raye as Sailor Mars show up._

"_Took you long enough to answer, Meatball Head. Get your butt out of bed and over to the park. There's a youma causing trouble, and I personally want to get back to bed. So, hurry up," the face of Mars disappeared as the communicator went blank._

"_She doesn't even give me the chance to get out of bed before she starts yelling at me," Serena mumbled as she got out of bed and threw on her school uniform. She didn't really want to be out in the middle of the night wearing her pajamas, even if she was transformed. Once she was dressed, she grabbed her broach and carefully climbed out her window. She ran a couple of blocks down the street and checked for anybody who might be watching. Once she was positive that no one was around she threw her hand in the air and said her transformation phase, "Moon Prism Power." In a flash of pink ribbons and light Sailor Moon stood in the place of Serena Tsukino. Sailor Moon then took off for the park. When she got there Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury were already on the scene._

"_Mars Fire…Ignite!"_

_A ball of flame shot out of Mars' finger tips towards the youma. Before the attack even got close to the youma, though, it sidestepped and prepared to retaliate. This is when Sailor Moon decided to say one of her infamous speeches hoping to distract it._

"_Hey, Nega-trash, what do you think your doing destroying a place everybody loves to spend time at and have fun. I'm Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon I will punish you!" In all her glory, however, she didn't realize that instead of distracting the youma, she caused it to aim its attack at her. She didn't notice it until the last minuet and by then was stuck standing in shock._

'_Oh no, now I'm going to die… and I didn't even get to get a full nights rest! _(Insert sweat-drop here)_" she mentally wailed._

_Thankfully, though, at the last minuet Tuxedo Mask swooped down and grabbed Sailor Moon to take her to safety. However, having both arrived late to the scene; neither knew what the youma could do. The youma, being extremely fast, saw Tuxedo Mask and intercepted them before they got to safety. _

_Tuxedo Mask tried to dodge out of the way, but wasn't able to get far enough away because the youma reached out with its clawed hands and made a deep cut into both of their arms._

"_Jupiter Thunder…Smash!"_

_Being distracted by Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter's attack hit the youma square in the back._

"_Mercury Bubbles…Blast!"_

_A fog surrounded the area, allowing Tuxedo Mask to take Sailor Moon the safety. Mars and Jupiter continued to distract the youma, while Mercury pulled out her mini-computer and analyzed it to find its weakness._

"_It's a regular youma, Sailor Moon, use your tiara and aim for its left leg!" was Mercury's conclusion._

"_Alright, Moon Tiara…Magic!"_

_Thanks to Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars, the youma didn't see the attack coming._

"_Yeah, Moon Dusted!" Sailor Moon cheered enthusiastically, punching a fist into the air. She winced in pain, however, when her arm started to sting. The scouts didn't know that Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask had gotten hurt, and so went home to go back to sleep._

"_Sailor Moon, wait," Tuxedo Mask approached Sailor Moon when the scouts were out of sight._

"_What is it Tuxedo Mask?" She asked as a slight tint of pink stained her cheeks._

"_I wanted to look at your arm. I know mine hurts pretty badly, and you got the worse of the attack, unfortunately."_

"_It's ok; I don't want to keep you up or anything."_

"_Don't worry about it," he smirked, "by looking at yours I get to see how bad mine is."_

"_Oh, so you're just worried about yourself. I see how it is," she responded while playfully sticking her nose in the air and thinking, 'wow, he reminded me of Darien just then, but there is no way that Darien could be Tuxedo Mask!"_

_He chuckled lightly and replied, "No really, I'm worried about your arm." She could hear the sincerity in his voice and complied too his request. She slowly walked towards him, and started to turn to the side. She got dizzy on the way, though, and started to lose her balance and footing._

"_Whoa, be careful," Tuxedo Mask said while gently catching her._

"_Sorry, I just got a little dizzy," Sailor Moon replied quietly, embarrassed from falling._

"_I can imagine; you've lost a lot of blood. I didn't know that your arm was that bad." He gently touched the wounded arm causing Serena to draw in a breath, and wince in pain. "Sorry. We need to get your arm cleaned up and bandaged before it becomes infected." He gently turned her to face him. "I have the proper equipment at my apartment where I can clean, it up."_

'_**His apartment**? Should I go or not? I mean, I don't think that he would hurt me, but I don't know his true identity and the scouts don't trust him. However, he does always save my life. I mean, come on, how could you not trust hi? Though, his apartment?'_

_Sailor Moon was brought out of her thoughts when he suddenly said, "Well, you don't have to. I know that the scouts don't trust me, and I would understand. However, you need to get your arm looked at a-"_

"_NO, let's go. I mean you save my life all the time. Whether the scouts trust you or not, I **do** trust you. Also, how would I explain this to the hospital," she said while laughing lightly to ease the tension._

"_Thank you," Tuxedo Mask smiled at her, picked her up and headed for his apartment._

**End Flash-Back**

"Serena, let me guess. You don't have your homework. I shou-" Ms. Haruna started to lecture Serena, when Serena cut in.

"Ms. Haruna, but I do have my homework," she expressed quickly, "its right here!" She quickly reached into her bag and pulled out the homework that was assigned the previous night. She handed it over to the stunned teacher and let out a huge sigh. "See, and I even did all of it." 'Good thing I took the time to stop by my house this morning to pick up my bag, or else I would have been in **big** trouble,' she thought to herself.

Knock…Knock…Knock…

Ms. Haruna was pulled out of her stunned state when knocking emitted from the classroom door. She shook her head slightly and walked over to see who was at the door.

"Yes?" she asked as she opened the door. The person at the door started to quietly talk to Ms. Haruna. All the students could hear was what Ms. Haruna was saying ("Oh…I see…well, yes, I'll give it to her…thank you"). When the conversation was over, he handed her what looked to be a pink box like object. Ms. Haruna took the object and started back for Serena's desk. When she reached her destination, she placed the object on the desk.

"Serena, it seems that when you were running late this morning you accidentally forgot your lunch. I would thank your brother if I were you, for dropping it off so that you didn't starve." Ms. Haruna then turned around and went to her desk. She faced the class before saying, "Lunch is in about 10 minuets, you may have study time until then," then sat down and began grading papers. The rest of class time Serena just sat quietly and thought about what had just occurred.

'OH MY GOSH, I can't believe that I had forgotten about lunch!" she mentally wailed. 'I'm sure glad Sammy dropped it off for me. Wait, Sammy couldn't have dropped it off. He's with Mom and Dad in Kyoto visiting our grandparents. Then who could have done it?' Just then the lunch bell rang and everyone headed out to their respective eating areas.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >> > > > > > > > >

Serena sat down under the huge Sakura tree in the schools courtyard for lunch; waiting for her friends Ami, Sailor Mercury, and Lita, Sailor Jupiter. She was still contemplating who gave it to her when she opened it to find a note. It was neatly folded and laid on top of the food. She gently picked it up, unfolded it, and started reading its contents.

_Meatball Head,_

_Hey, I figured you didn't get a lunch since you left in such a hurry this morning. I hope you weren't too late, and I hope you like the food. Oh, I also hope you like the lunch box. When I saw it, I thought of you instantly _(She looked at the front of the lunch box to find a picture of Sailor Moon. She smiled and continued to read the note.)_. Anyways, we need to talk about 'you know what'. Meet me at the Arcade when you get out of detention (not an insult!). I guess I'll talk to you later, bye._

_Darien (a.k.a. Jerk )_

"What do you have there," Lita asked plopping down beside Serena, "is it a love note?"

"No," Serena replied a little uneasily, "it's just a note that was with my lunch that was brought to me because I forgot it this morning." She inwardly cringed, 'It wasn't a lie, just not the whole truth. I hope she didn't see through it." Ami then sat down by them too, and they discussed scout business for the rest of lunch.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Serena was sitting in class again and doing what she normally does. She was daydreaming. Only, not just any daydream. She was finishing her daydream from earlier.

**Flash-Back**

_Tuxedo Mask lightly landed on a balcony with Sailor Moon still in his arms. He gently set her down and walked into the apartment. After turning on the light he turned to Sailor Moon._

"_Make yourself comfortable. I'll go get the first aid stuff, be right back." Sailor Moon walked over and sat down on the couch. The apartment appeared to be pretty expensive. _

'_Wow, I wonder how much he pays to live here. I mean, it's huge and I'm just in the Living Room.' Her thoughts were cut off when Tuxedo Mask entered the room again. He walked over and sat down beside her. He took out the supplies needed and carefully tended to her arm. When he was done cleaning it he lightly laid his hand on the wound._

"_What are you doing?" Sailor Moon curiously asked._

"_I'm going to heal it so that there isn't a scar," he replied as a gold glow emitted from his hand. To Sailor Moon's surprise, the wound and pain slowly disappeared._

"_Wow, I didn't know that you could do that," she stated in wonderment. Tuxedo Mask just chuckled and smiled. Sailor Moon then grabbed the disinfectant and turned to Tuxedo Mask. He looked at her puzzled. Her only reply was, "You got hurt too, now turn and let me clean it."_

_Tuxedo Mask slowly took off his hat, jacket, and shirt to expose the wound. Sailor Moon blushed when she got a glimpse of his well toned chest, though, continued on with the task at hand. Once she was done cleaning his arm, Tuxedo Mask reached over and healed the wound._

"_Well, I guess I should go. Thank you for healing my arm," Sailor Moon said as she got up to leave._

"_Wait…I don't know why but I don't want you to leave yet," Tuxedo Mask said as he took hold of Sailor Moon's hand. She gazed up at him and their eyes locked. Slowly, their faces drew closer together. She could feel his breath against her own lips right before the gap between them closed._

_The kiss was simple and sweet. However, the longer it lasted the more passionate it became. The two broke apart breathing heavily and waited a minuet before they went back to kissing. Sailor Moon reached up to intertwine her fingers in Tuxedo Mask's hair but in the process knocked of his mask. The two broke apart and Sailor Moon gasped._

"_Darien?" she stated in awe._

"_You know who I am?" he asked with confusion written all over his face, "Do I know you?" At that question Sailor Moon reached up and touched her broach. In a flash of pink Sailor Moon faded into Serena._

"_Meatball Head?" Darien asked stunned by what he saw._

"_Yeah, sorry if you don't like what yo-" Serena started but before she could finish Darien had pressed his lips to hers again. Serena was surprised, to say the least, but didn't complain one bit. The rest of the night is left to your imagination._

**End Flash-Back**

When Serena came out of her daydream she only had five minuets left of class. She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something down. When the bell rang, Serena headed to Ms. Haruna's room for detention. However, when she got there Ms. Haruna was leaving.

"Ms. Haruna, where are you going? What about detention?" Serena asked in confusion.

"Well, something came up, and since you did turn in your homework today, I decided to let you off this time. However, **don't** expect this to happen again Serena. I want to see you on time tomorrow." Ms. Haruna replied while locking her door.

"Sure thing, Ms. Haruna, and thanks," Serena responded and went to go find her friends. Once she found Ami and Lita, they all headed for the arcade. Serena thinking of two notes the entire way.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all liked it. I hope to get Chapter 4 out soon. R&R and let me know what you think. 

Toodles,

KiwiKol


	4. Darien's Day

Title: Morning Surprise

Author: KiwiKol

Chapter 4 – Darien's Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon…unfortunately.

A/N: Wow, I completely forgot to mention how old the characters are. I am sooo sorry. So, here's how it goes:

Serena – 15

Darien – 18 (in College)

Raye – 16

Ami – 15

Lita – 16

Andrew – 18 (in College)

Others will be added as they appear. Sorry, that it took so long, but I tried to get it out as soon as possible. I move in to my dorm thisWednesday, so Idon't know when the next chapter will be out. Though, I will try to get it out soon.Hope, you guys like Chapter 4!

**JNgirl - What? You just now figured out that I'm evil? Wait till the end of this chapter then you'll really hate me! Muahahahahahahaha...just kidding :p! Anyways, I'm glad that you liked the chapter. Let me know what you think of this one. Oh, and your question about Darien is answered in this chapter also.**

**Sailor Bray - Wow, you used a big word for me. YEA! I'm glad that you like it and thanks for the review.**

**Chester91 - I'm happy you like the story so far. Hope that you keep reading it.**

**RebelQueen - You should try to read it sometime. It's good, but mine is different. The beginning's are pretty much the only parts that resemble each other. I'm excited you like it so far. Hope you continue reading, and thanks for the review.**

**SexyBeast101 - I'm glad you like it.**

**Low/Astrum- I'm glad you liked the chapter. I tried to get this one out as soon as possible; but between work, school starting, and family, I barely had time to write. Hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the other.**

**Red-Rose18 - That's a good question. I figured that waking up at one in the morning,she was still tired. Two, she didn't transform because she didn't want anybody to see 'Sailor Moon' come out of her window. Finally, I think that it would just take longer to have to go through the house rather than out her window, which is the route she is used to going when haveing to fight (at least in my story :p ). Thanks, for your input and review. I'm glad that you like the story so far and put so much thought into it. I hope you keep reading, and let me know if anything else confuses you.**

**Endy's Girl- It's _Awesome_ that you lovemy story. I left it to the imagination because, I just feel wierd writing that way. You see, I'm a 'good girl'. Don't get me wrong or anything; I've just always have been that way,so I don't really know how to write like that. I also felt that it would work, leaving it the way I did. There's a little more in this chapter because it is in Darien's point of view, but I still stop. Hope you like this chapter and let me know whatyou think.**

**anangelslife - I'm glad that you like it. Keep reading, hopefully you'll stay interested.**

**Rasmus - I tried updating as soon as possible, but sooo many things were going on. I'm happy that you like it so far, but you may not be too happy with me. You'll know why when you get through reading this chapter. Hope you like it and thanks for reviewing.**

* * *

**Last Chapter(s)**

"_I'm **so** late! I can't believe this is happening to me. Ms. Haruna is going to be sooooo mad. I'm going to get detention for sure!" Once she was finished getting ready, she ran out the door and headed strait for school. Darien didn't even notice Serena leaving, until his apartment door closed. Though, even then he was too busy getting ready to be able to talk to her._

"_Aww man, Meatball Head's already starting to rub off on me. I hope I make it to class on time, if I don't I'll lose my perfect attendance," muttered Darien as he grabbed his stuff and headed out the door._

_> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >_

"_Our plan has been set into motion, you're Majesty," Zoicite stated upon appearing in the throne room of the Neaverse._

"_Good, now we wait to see if the serum to keep Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask apart will work," replied Queen Beryl, "prepare to get another rainbow crystal. You did good this time, Zoicite, keep it up. I do not like failures."_

"_As you wish, you're Majesty, leave it to me," Zoicite replied. He then disappeared in a flurry of sakura petals.

* * *

_

**Chapter 4**

'Whew, I made it,' Darien thought as he walked into the lecture hall with five minuets to spare. 'I was almost sure that I was going to be late. I wonder if Serena made it on time. Probably not, she had to run; where I was able to drive.'

"Okay, everybody settle down. Just a reminder that your papers on …" the professor began his lecture. Darien, unlike Serena, paid attention during the entire thing; and at 9:50 headed to his next class. An hour later he was walking out of the Science building looking at his watch.

"Okay, I have an hour before noon. I guess I can take the time to study before I eat lun-" Darien stopped in mid-sentence as realization hit him.

'Oh no, Serena isn't going to have a lunch today, I doubt that she got to go home before going to school. Even if she did, knowing her, she was in too much of a hurry to remember. I, also, remember her complaining yesterday at the arcade about being out of allowance.' He looked at his watch again before thinking, 'I have enough time; I'll just get her a lunch and drop it off at her school. Then I'll run by the arcade, grab me something to eat, and go from there.' With that in mind he went on his way to find Serena a lunch.

While walking along, passing stores, something caught his eye. He stopped to see what it was. There, sitting in the window of a Sailor Scout paraphernalia shop, was a square, pink lunch box with a picture of Sailor Moon winking and giving a 'V' sign for 'victory'.

'Well, the lunch has to go in something. What better to put it in than something that **completely **describes her,' Darien thought as a smirk made its way onto his handsome face. He quickly walked in the store, bought the lunch box, and went to get Serena's food.

The bells to the **Crown Arcade and Restaurant** sounded as Darien walked through the door. He had just dropped off the lunch at Serena's school, with a note inside for her, and still had an hour and 15 minuets before his next class started. He looked to the counter to find Andrew, his best friend, serving customer's their drinks and food. Darien walked up and took his usual stool.

"Hey, Dar, where were you this morning? You normally come in and get coffee to start your day," Andrew asked as he handed the final customer their basket of fries and soda.

"Hey, Drew, I was running late, and you know my professors, they would flip if I ever showed up late for class." Darien replied in a casual tone. Though he was thinking, 'Why have coffee to start the day, when you can have a beautiful 'meatball' headed girl to do it for you?' At the same time secretly hoping that the issue wouldn't get pushed any farther. That wasn't the case, however.

"Why were you running late?" Andrew asked curiously, "As long as I've known you, you've never had to run late for anything."

"Yeah, well there's always a first. My alarm clock decided to break this morning and when I woke up it was already 8:30am. I barley made it to class on time," Darien said this while thinking, 'please buy it…please buy it…please buy it.'

"Bummer, well, I'm glad that you made it on time. Did you want anything for lunch?" Andrew asked while pulling out his notepad and pen. Darien nodded and told him what he wanted.

As Andrew went in the back to fill the order, Darien's thoughts wandered to the previous nights events. 'It's almost hard to believe everything that happened last night…

**Flash Back**

_Darien was jerked awake by pain coursing through his head._

"_Damn Negaverse, can't they ever attack during the day?" he mumbled as he threw back the covers and climbed out of bed. "Bet I can almost guarantee that they're in the park too," he smirked as he conjured a rose out of thin air and turned into his alter-ego Tuxedo Mask. Once the transformation was complete, he jumped off his balcony and followed the link that bound him to Sailor Moon._

_Tuxedo Mask arrived at the park, "See told you," to see a youma getting ready to attack Sailor Mars, and Sailor Moon starting up one of her infamous speeches. He watched intently as the youma changed its target to an oblivious Sailor Moon. Being his cue, Tuxedo Mask leapt from the tree his was hiding in and snatched Sailor Moon just in time._

'_Whew, that attack came faster than I thought it wou-' his thoughts were interrupted, however, by the youma intercepting their route to safety. 'Whoa, he's faster than I anticipated,' Tuxedo Mask thought while attempting to dodge. Though, was unsuccessful when the youma reached out its claws and sliced open both Sailor Moon's and his arms'._

"_Jupiter Thunder…Crash!"_

"_Mercury Bubbles…Blast!"_

_The bolt of electricity hit the youma square in the back followed by a thick fog, allowing Tuxedo Mask to get Sailor Moon away from danger._

_Shouts of "Mars Fire…Ignite!" and "Jupiter Thunder…Crash!" were heard through the fog as he and Sailor Moon waited to find out what was needed to be done._

_Not too long after Mercury made the fog she told Sailor Moon what would destroy the youma._

"_It's a regular youma, Sailor Moon, use your tiara and aim for its left leg!" was the conclusion. Sailor Moon, then, confirmed that she heard and yelled out her attack._

"_Alright, Moon Tiara…Magic!"_

_The youma was soon dusted and the scouts started heading towards their respective homes. Once they were out of sight Tuxedo Mask chose to check on Sailor Moon's wound._

"_Sailor Moon, wait,"_

"_What is it Tuxedo Mask?" She asked as a slight tint of pink stained her cheeks._

"_I wanted to look at your arm. I know mine hurts pretty badly, and you got the worse of the attack, unfortunately."_

"_It's ok; I don't want to keep you up or anything."_

"_Don't worry about it," he smirked, "by looking at yours I get to see how bad mine is."_

"_Oh, so you're just worried about yourself. I see how it is," she responded while playfully sticking her nose in the air_

'_Wow, she reminds me of Serena when she does that. Hmm, there's no way it's her, but if only it were,' he thought as he let out a small chuckle. He looked at her and sincerely replied, "No really, I'm worried about your arm."_

_She slowly walked towards him, and started to turn to the side. She got dizzy on the way, though, and started to lose her balance and footing._

"_Whoa, be careful," Tuxedo Mask said while gently catching her._

"_Sorry, I just got a little dizzy," Sailor Moon replied quietly._

"_I can imagine; you've lost a lot of blood. I didn't know that your arm was that bad." He gently touched the wounded arm causing Serena to draw in a breath, and wince in pain. "Sorry. We need to get your arm cleaned up and bandaged before it becomes infected." He gently turned her to face him. "I have the proper equipment at my apartment where I can clean, it up."_

_Sailor Moon stood where she was thinking. He could tell that she was unsure of what to do, and he didn't want to make her feel uneasy._

_Slightly hurt, but not wanting to show it, he quickly and quietly said, "Well, you don't have to. I know that the scouts don't trust me, and I would understand. However, you need to get your arm looked at a-"_

"_NO, let's go," Serena interrupted, "I mean you save my life all the time. Whether the scouts trust you or not, I **do** trust you. Also, how would I explain this to the hospital," she finished while laughing lightly, easing the tension._

"_Thank you," Tuxedo Mask smiled at her, picked her up and headed for his apartment._

_> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >_

_Tuxedo Mask lightly landed on a balcony with Sailor Moon still in his arms. He gently set her down and walked into the apartment. After turning on the light he turned to Sailor Moon._

"_Make yourself comfortable. I'll go get the first aid stuff, be right back." He walked into his bathroom and searched through one of the cabinets. When he finally gathered all of the stuff he needed, Tuxedo Mask headed back to the living room. He noticed Sailor Moon sitting on his sofa lost in thought. He walked over, sat down beside her and started tending to her arm. When he was done cleaning, he went to heal her arm with his powers. He very lightly and gently placed his hand over the wound on her arm._

"_What are you doing?" Sailor Moon curiously asked._

"_I'm going to heal it so that there isn't a scar," he replied as a gold glow emitted from his hand. The wound slowly disappeared._

"_Wow, I didn't know that you could do that," she stated in wonderment. Tuxedo Mask just chuckled and smiled. Sailor Moon then grabbed the disinfectant and turned to Tuxedo Mask. He looked at her puzzled. Her only reply was, "You got hurt too, now turn and let me clean it."_

_Tuxedo Mask slowly took off his hat, jacket, and shirt to expose the wound. Sailor Moon didn't notice the pink tint on his cheeks, but he saw the red on hers and smiled a bit. Once she was done cleaning his arm, Tuxedo Mask reached over and healed the wound._

"_Well, I guess I should go. Thank you for healing my arm," Sailor Moon said as she got up to leave._

"_Wait…I don't know why but I don't want you to leave yet," Tuxedo Mask said as he took hold of Sailor Moon's hand. He stared at her face, taking in all of her beauty._

'_Why am I feeling this way? I wonder what is caus-' his thoughts were cut off, however, when Sailor Moon moved her gaze to his. Their eyes locked, and in that moment time seemed to stop. He barely acknowledged that their faces were moving closer. All he saw was her, and when her lips were centimeters away from his, he closed the gap._

_The kiss was simple and sweet. However, the longer it lasted the more passionate it became. The two broke apart breathing heavily and waited a minuet before they went back to kissing. Sailor Moon reached up to intertwine her fingers in Tuxedo Mask's hair but in the process knocked of his mask. The two broke apart and Sailor Moon gasped._

"_Darien?" she stated in awe._

"_You know who I am?" he asked in confusion, "Do I know you?" At that question Sailor Moon reached up and touched her broach. In a flash of pink Sailor Moon faded into Serena._

"_Meatball Head?" Darien asked stunned by what he saw. 'I can't believe it, but somehow it all makes perfect sense. My Meatball Head, Sailor Moon…'_

"_Yeah, sorry if you don't like what yo-" Serena started but before she could finish Darien had pressed his lips to hers again. They couldn't seem to get enough of each other, though neither really wanted to stop. They continued to kiss passionately, as Darien lifted Serena up and carried her to his room. Continuing a night neither would ever forget._

**End Flash Back**

While Darien was reminiscing, Andrew had brought his food out and continued to serve other customers. Darien had absentmindedly eaten lunch before Andrew brought him out of his reverie.

"Yo, Dar, anybody home?" Andrew asked waving his hand in front of Darien's face.

"Huh?" Darien said snapping out of his thoughts of a Meatball Headed girl.

"Its 12:45, don't you think you should head to your next class now?" Andrew questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, you're right," Darien said while placing some money on the counter, "I guess I'll see you later, bye."

"Bye," Andrew replied watching Darien walk out the door and thinking, 'Something is weird about him today, I just wonder what. Oh, well…I better get back to work._'_

_> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >_

Darien walked out of his last class at 4:00pm and headed for the arcade. He knew he and Serena needed to talk about a lot of stuff, he just hoped that she didn't regret what had happened and wouldn't hate him. In all actuality, he didn't know what got into them last night. Sure, he had had a crush on Serena since he first met her, but he didn't think that so much could happen in one night. He thought out what he would say to Serena the rest of the way to the arcade.

When he got there he sat down on a stool and ordered a coffee. He had expected to have to wait to see Serena due to detention, but was surprised when her and her friends, Ami and Lita, walked into the arcade shortly after he did.

* * *

A/N: Muahahahahahah...cough...cough. I need to quit laughing like that : p ! Anyways, hope you guys liked it. Again sorry it took a week to get out. Let me know what you all thought!

Oh...I also need to know which of the scoutsyou all want to be Serena's **Best Friend**. They are all going to be close, but I need to know for a future chapter. The choice is between Mina, Raye, Lita, and Amy. Let me know. The one with the most votes wins!

Thanks,

KiwiKol


	5. Physics?

Title: Morning Surprise

Author: KiwiKol

Chapter 5 – Physics?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any other of the characters.

A/N: Hey, minna! Sorry that it hs taken me so long to get this chapter out. I just started college and everything keeps messing up. I finally got a small break and was able to write some. The chapter isn't very long but I wanted to post something for you all, so that you didn't forget about my story. Hope you like the chapter and I'll try to get the next one out sooner.

**Red-Rose18 - Thanks for your opinion. I thought that it might seem a little redundant in places, but I was wanting toshow Darien's feelings. I did it that way, because I never really liked how some people do flashbacks between two characters of the same event. I get confused when a conversation goes on in a flashback, and then the conversation is completely different for the same flashback (in the eyes of another character). Some people may like it that way, but it just messes with my mind . Thanks for the review and hope that you like this chapter better.**

**JNgirl - I just have to say...you crack me up!The evil laughter at the end of that last chapter by the way wasn't because of a cliff-hanger, but instead because I didn't get to the part that you all wanted me to get too. Anyways, now you have me curious as to why you vote for Rei (I like that better too, I just didn't think about it before). Hope you like this chapter.**

**Sailor Bray -Thanks for your review, and I'll keep in mind what you said about both Amy and Mina.**

**brandy - Thanks for your vote.**

**sailorSerena141 - I'm glad you like it, and to answer your question, they did have sex. I'm just not really the kind of person to write details (especially ones that I don't know). Hope you like the chapter, and thanks for reviewing.**

**ANGELQTBABE - I'm glad that you love it. That makes me feel good. Hope you like this chapter and keep reading.**

**UsaGoddess - Thanks for your opinion, I completely understand what you are saying. However, that's where my delima is. You see I have a different senario in my head for each different scout if they were Serena's best friend. They are all still going to be friends, but this is a crutial part in the story. You'll see why when I write it, though at the rate I'm going it may be awhile -. Thanks for reviewing and let me know what you think in the future.**

**aquaserenity2002 - I'm happy you really like it. Thanks for your vote and I hope that you keep reading and reviewing.**

**Endy's Girl - LOL...you crack me up too! Between you and JNgirl I'll never stop laughing. Thanks for reviewing, hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took so long...review and let me know what you think.**

**princess-nav - Thanks for your vote. I hope that you continue to read.**

**J.B - - Did you get just a 'little' excited there? Lol, just kidding. I'm glad that you like it so far.**

**sweetsauve - Oh, it's still coming. It's taking me a while but it is still coming. Hope you keep reading.**

**anangelslife - I agree that she is close to all of them, but I have to give her a best (scout) friend for the story to go the way I want it to. Thanks for your vote and I hope you continue to read.**

**Serini - Here's your update. Sorry it took awile. Things have just been really crazy. Keep reading and reviewing.**

**sonar de mercury - Haha...thanks for the vote. Keep reading, hope you like this chapter.**

**Cristal-moon - Glad you like the story. Thanks for your vote and reviewing.**

* * *

**Last Chapter**

_When he got there he sat down on a stool and ordered a coffee. He had expected to have to wait to see Serena due to detention, but was surprised when her and her friends, Ami and Lita, walked into the arcade shortly after he did._

**Chapter 5**

Serena clutched something in her hand as she looked around the arcade. She was looking for a tall, dark, and handsome (couldn't resist :p!) college student. Her search ended when her crystal sapphire eyes collided with a pair of midnight blue one's. She quickly turned to her friends before they could notice what she was doing.

"Why don't you guys find us a booth? I'm going to go order a shake. Did you guys want anything?" Serena asked Lita and Ami with a cheerful smile on her face.

"No thanks" and "I'll pass, thank you," were the responses she got before heading for the counter and plopping on her usual stool beside Darien.

When Serena had turned to her friends, Darien had gone back to pretending to read his physics book.

"Hi, Meatball Head, late for school this morning?" Darien asked hoping to get an answer, but at the same time trying to make their conversation seem normal (making fun of her) to the rest of the customers.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I was late, but Ms. H let me off on having detention. Oh, and don't call me that Jerk," Serena replied back without missing a beat. Just then Andrew came over.

"Hey, Sere, what can I get for you?" Andrew asked while Darien let out a small growl. "Dare, you ok?"

"Yeah, just getting frustrated with my physics homework," Darien replied quickly and ducked his head a little.

Though, Andrew didn't notice, Serena did, 'He said that just a little **too** quickly.'

"Anyway, did you want something Serena?" Andrew asked breaking Serena out of her thoughts.

"Oh, yeah…may I have a chocolate shake **please** Andrew?" She asked the blonde arcade manager.

"Sure, thing…be back in a couple minuets," he replied before turning around and walking into the kitchen area. Meanwhile, Serena leaned over Darien's shoulder slightly and looked at his physics book.

"So your **physics** was frustrating you earlier?" Serena asked in a suspicious tone.

Darien glanced at her and replied, "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's just that I **don't** believe you," she stated with a smirk on her face.

"May I ask why you don't believe me?" He asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Just because you answered a little **too** quickly," she replied.

"How could you tell?" Darien wondered casually.

"Well, you see, it wasn't one of your cool and collected responses," she answered just as casually, "So what were you really growling about?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he replied with a small grin and a wink.

Serena's face turned red with anger, "Why yo-"

"Here's your shake Serena," Andrew said as he walked through the door to the kitchen, oblivious to the conversation that just took place. Serena shot a glare at Darien before turning in her seat to get her shake. "Darien, what did you do this time to make Serena mad?" Andrew questioned while looking at his two best friends.

"Oh, Meatball Head just asked me why I got frustrated with my physics. I tried explaining it to her, she got confused, and I started teasing her. What else would I do?" Darien replied smirking.

A small smile grew on Serena's face as she turned towards Darien, "You know what jerk? You and physics have something in common."

"And what would that be?" he still had the smirk on his face.

"Just that…you're both **stupid**!" with that she reached over, grabbed his physics book, and closed it. She then proceeded to stick out her tong, pick up her shake, and headed for her friends' table. Darien's slightly surprised eyes following her all the way.

"You know you should really learn how to be nice to that girl. You're the only one who has a problem with her," Andrew said as he reached over and refilled Darien's mug with coffee.

"I don't have a problem with her, Drew. She's just fun to tease is all," Darien replied.

"Well, I think that deep down you have feelings for her," Andrew put down the pot of coffee he was holding.

"And deep down I think you're crazy." Darien took a sip of coffee while secretly thinking, 'Man, he knows me way too much.' He then added, "Well, I'm going to get back to my physics."

Darien went to reopen his text book when he noticed a small piece of paper peeking out from between some pages. He opened the book, which happened to be the page he was on originally and stealthily slipped out the piece of paper. The paper was folded and on the front was written his name. He carefully unfolded the paper in his lap where nobody could see it.

_Jerk ,_

_Hey, thank you sooooooooooo much for the lunch. I didn't even think about that this morning…or any other part of the day surprisingly enough. Anyways, I agree. We do need to talk about 'you know what', but we can't do it hear. Everyone would get suspicious, and I would like to keep my private life…well…private. Maybe we could meet in the park's rose garden, if that's alright with you. I know that there are secluded areas that you can hold a conversation with out anyone over-hearing. Give me a sign or something telling me that you agree or disagree. Talk to you soon._

♥_ya,_

_Serena (a.k.a. Meatball Head )_

_PS. I **love** the lunch box!_

Darien smiled and looked up to find Serena staring at him. The questioning look in her eye's told him that she wanted to know if he agreed or not. He slowly nodded his head in confirmation. In response she smiled a little and turned back to her friends. A few minuets later Darien put some money on the counter, got up, quickly glanced at Serena, and walked out the door. Not two minuets later, Serena got up excused herself from her friends and followed the same path Darien took.

* * *

A/N: Well, there it is. Sorry I didn't get to the part where Serena and Darien talk, but it is really late and I still haven't done my homework...hehe. Anyways, please review and let me know what you think.

PS. I'm still taking votes on who you all think should be Serena's best (scout) friend. Let me know!

♥ya,

KiwiKol


	6. Renee Who?

Title: Morning Surprise

Author: KiwiKol

Chapter 6 – Renee Who?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, if I did then I would actually **have** money :p !

A/N: Thanks to all those that have reviewed my story. With everything going on, your reviews brighten my days. Thank you so much. Oh, you also need to read my note at the end of the chapter. Hope you like this one. Let me know what you think.

**Cristal-moon - Thank you so much, I'm really glad that you like my story. That's the way I like my chapters too, as you can tell :p .**

**sailorserea141- Here's your update. Thanks for reviewing.**

**anangelslife - Thanks, I thought that it would be a good way to do it. By doing it that way, they were able to keep up the enemies appearance.**

**Chester 91 - I plan to continue to write this story. Thanks for your input about the best friend thing. Read my authors note at the end.**

**JNgirl - You may not like me when you read my authors note at the end of this chapter but that's how it's going to be. You make me laugh and I really hope that you continue to read and review my story.**

**Endy's Girl - Well, I think you should be happy when you read my authors note at the end of this chapter. I'm going to keep the whole 'best friend' thing because it will keep the story going. You'll see what I mean later. I'm really happy that you love my story. Please continue to read and review.**

**Red-Rose18 - Thanks for the sympathy. I started Monday, yea. Anyways, thanks for the review and I'm glad that you like Serena's actions. Hope you like this chapter too.**

**Megan Consoer - Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it and thanks for reviewing.**

* * *

**Last Chapter**

_Darien smiled and looked up to find Serena staring at him. The questioning look in her eye's told him that she wanted to know if he agreed or not. He slowly nodded his head in confirmation. In response she smiled a little and turned back to her friends. A few minuets later Darien put some money on the counter, got up, quickly glanced at Serena, and walked out the door. Not two minuets later, Serena got up excused herself from her friends and followed the same path Darien took.

* * *

_

**Chapter 6**

Darien was standing outside of the park gate waiting for Serena when somebody tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around a little surprised until his eyes rested on the culprit.

"Hi, Darien," Rei smiled up at him while flirtatiously batting her eye-lashes, "I didn't expect to run into you here."

"Oh, hi Rei," Darien slightly shifted uneasily, "How are you?"

"I'm doing great. This morning…" Rei started to tell him how her day went. However, his thoughts drifted else where, 'What do say to get rid of her. I don't want to be mean but I don't think it would be a good idea if she saw me and Serena together. I mean, I don't know if Sere wants her friends to know yet. Plus, it's not my place to tell them.' He tried searching his mind, while she talked, for a way to get rid of her; though, one never came to mind. So, all he could do was: stand there, pretend to listen, and pray something would get him out of this.

Meanwhile Serena was walking down the sidewalk keeping an eye out for Darien. She wasn't sure if he was going to wait for her outside the park or in the Rose Garden. Though, her questions were answered when she heard his voice from around a corner of the wall. She stopped when she heard someone else, a girl no less, talking to him. She slowly and quietly peeked around the corner to see who it was. She quickly pulled back when she discovered that it was Rei.

'Oh, no…What should I do? I don't want her to see me, but I can't just leave Darien hanging. Hmm…to bad I can't pretend to be his girlfriend, without Rei recognizing me. Wait! The Luna Pen…I can transform and pretend to be his girlfriend!' Serena then proceeded to reach into her subspace pocket and pull out the Luna Pen.

She made sure nobody was around, raised the pen into the air and quietly said, "Disguise Power…turn me into a beautiful, cool college girl!" The power from the pen surrounded Serena and in a flash of light, someone else stood in her place. She was now about 5' 6" with layered blonde hair a little bit longer than shoulder length. Her outfit changed to a knee length, black and white striped sundress (the stripes are squiggly and different sizes, two black ribbons tie around the back of the neck to give the appearance of a halter.), and a pair of black sandaled heels. Serena took a minuet to get use to the outfit and height difference, then turned the corner and headed for Darien and Rei. On her way Darien happened to look up and see her. When they made eye contact Serena winked at him.

Darien just stood there listening to Rei wondering if she was ever going to leave. He looked up and saw a beautiful young woman wink at him. He was slightly confused but didn't get to think about it because Rei was saying his name.

"Umm…Darien…I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go get something to eat? I mean, it's about dinner time and that is if you don't hav-"

"Darien, I am sooo sorry that I am late," the young woman from before interrupted Rei, "You see I had to talk to the professor about the paper coming up and it just took longer than expected."

"Oh, that's ok, I was just talking to a friend," Darien said hoping that he wasn't going to get himself into more trouble.

"Hi, my name's Renee. I'm Darien's girlfriend," Serena smiled at Rei, hoping that she believed her and that Darien would play along.

"I'm Rei," Rei replied before turning to Darien, "Darien, I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

"Yeah, we just started going out recently," Darien replied as he reached over and put his arm around 'Renee's' waist.

"Oh," Rei responded, "well, I just remembered that my Grandpa wanted me to do some chores tonight, so I guess I'll talk to you later. Nice meeting you Renee." She proceeded to smile and walk away. 'I didn't know he had a girlfriend,' she thought a little down the rest of the way to her home.

Once Rei was out of sight Darien turned to the young women, "thank you for getting me out of that, but you see I'm actually meeting someone here. Someone that I really like an-" Darien was cut off when Renee's lips claimed his own. The kiss seemed familiar to him in some way but he couldn't place it at the moment, because all of his senses were going haywire. However, just as he started to respond a picture of Serena popped into his head and he pulled away. "Look I'm sorry, but I already like someone and I'm supposed to meet her here an-" again Darien was cut off but not by another kiss. This time it was because the young woman was almost in tears. She was in tears because she was laughing so hard.

"Darien, it's me, Serena," she was able to get out in between her laughter.

"You're kidding right?" Darien asked incredulously.

Getting her laughter down to just giggles, Serena grabbed Darien's hand and led him into the park. Darien was so confused he just allowed the young woman to drag him to wherever she was going. When they got to a secluded spot, Serena faced Darien and changed back to her original form.

"Serena? How…I've got to be hallucinating," Darien stated wide eyed.

"You're not hallucinating, Darien. I used the Luna Pen to change my appearance. That way I could get rid of Rei without her knowing that it was me," Serena said smiling, "Oh…by the way…I like you too."

"I thought that kiss seemed familiar," Darien smiled. He then leaned in and locked lips with her…again. He slid his tongue over her lower lip asking for entrance into her mouth. Serena complied and allowed their tongues to dance for what seemed like hours. They slowly broke apart, neither wanting to end it, and attempted to catch their breaths.

They sat in a comfortable silence, wrapped in each others arms, until Darien brought up the question, "So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Serena replied, "all I know is that I like you…a lot."

"I like you a lot too," he smiled, "though, I think maybe we should keep **us** a secret. The girls, who by the way I know are the scouts, probably wouldn't understand. I mean, I know Rei likes me and I don't want to ruin your friendship."

"Thank you…I agree. Now the question is, do we tell them that you're Tuxedo Mask?" she asked looking up at him.

"I would rather not, because if you think about it, they don't trust me as Tuxedo Mask. If we tell them that I am Tuxedo Mask, they may begin to not trust me as Darien."

"I understand…so we keep it all a secret until necessary," Serena stated more than asked.

Darien nodded his head in agreement. He then decided to change the topic, "So, how was your day?"

"It actually went pretty well," she smiled, "I was late this morning and got detention, as usual. However, since I stopped by my house this morning and got my bag, I was able to surprise Ms. H and turn in my homework. After school got out she let me out of detention since I turned in my homework."

"I'm glad that you didn't get into too much trouble. That reminds me, how did your parents take you not being home this morning?" Darien asked with apprehension.

Serena laughed a little before replying, "Well, you see my parents and my little brother, Sammy, are actually visiting my Grandparents in Kyoto. They won't be back for another week or two. So, they didn't even know that I wasn't home the whole night." When she said this she slightly blushed.

Darien smiled and pulled her in for a short kiss, "I'm glad that you didn't get in trouble. So, you're staying at home alone?"

"Yeah, until they get back that is," she stated casually.

"Well, I might just have to kidnap you then," Darien smirked pulling her a bit closer.

"It won't be kidnap if I go willingly," she grinned back.

"I might just take you up on that of-" he was cut off when Serena pulled him in for another earth shattering kiss.

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…

* * *

A/N: Well, hope you guys liked. If you notice, I wanted Rei to have a crush on Darien to give the story body. However, I think Mina won on best friend votes, so she's who I'm going to use in the story. Hope that I don't lose any readers from this, but that's what is going on. I'll let you guys wonder what the beeping is. Is it Serena's communicator, or is one of our two favs just having a dream. You just have to wait until I have time to write again :p . Please, R&R and tell me what you think.

Till later,

KiwiKol


	7. Transformations

Title: Morning Surprise

Author: KiwiKol

Chapter 7 –

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon… :( !

A/N: I'm sorry it took me longer to get this chapter out and I'm sorry it is so short. However, I happened to get my toe-nail ripped off the other day. Since I had already had a bandaid on it from a different accident I couldn't see the damage. This caused my already over active imagination to go into over drive. The scenes that popped into my head caused me to get sick (it also didn't help that I was on an elevator). Anyways, when I got off the elevator to lean up against a wall, I passed out. This caused me to fall into (my friend said I walked into) a big wooded door. My face is bruised up and I'm on 800mg of Ibuprofen and a narcotic drug. So, as you can see I'm not quite my-self and couldn't really do a whole lot this weekend. What's worse is that I have a 4 page english paper due on Tuesday and I can't even read the material that it is on. Needless to say, this sucks. Anyways, I hope you like what I was able to get out. Oh, and thank you all for the wonderful reviews.

**Red-Rose18 - Here's your update, sorry it's not very long.**

**anangelslife - Glad you liked my idea of using the Luna Pen.**

**tenshisailor - That's what I planned on. My brother always complaines about predictable things, so I try to stay away from that when I'm writing. Thanks about the ending, and I'm glad that you like it so far.**

**Sailor Bray - I'm really glad that you like it. I think you'll like this chapter too, even though it's really short.**

**JNgirl - Lol, 'apparently'? You can add it up yourself if you don't believe me. I'm glad you like it, hope you like this chapter.**

**Megan Consoer- Oh, believe me there will be more chapters. Though, they may take me awhile to get out. I'm glad that you like it and thanks for reviewing.**

**Eva C - Pretty Good? No, just kidding. Thanks for the review, and I'm trying to 'keep it coming'.**

**Cristal-moon - Thank you, thank you. What's with the 'jajajaja'? I don't get it. Anyways, I'm glad your hooked. Hope you like this, unfortunatly short,chapter.**

**Moonlightrosegoddess - I'm glad you had the time too, thanks for reviewing. I'll try my best to get out what you want.**

**Endy's Girl - Don't be sorry. I love the long reviews. They're fun to read, especially when they're funny. Here's the chapter you couldn't wait for. Sorry for the shortness, but I did what I could.**

**Amused - Thanks for taking the time to do it for me. I'm trying to make them longer but college is taking it's toll, along with dizzyness. Thanks for reviewing and extreamly sorry for the short chapters. Hope you still keep reading though.**

**Serenathy - I didn't even think about the fact that it looked like Rini. I chose that name because it sounds kind of like Rena, and I figued that she would come up with something that she would easily remember. My parents left me and my brothers alone at that age, that's why I went along with it. It's a surprise about the Senshi and Generals, but I think you'll like and understand it when I get to that part. Thanks for reviewing, and I'll try to get my 'magic hands' ;) to start the next chapter soon and make it longer.**

* * *

**Last Chapter**

_Darien smiled and pulled her in for a short kiss, "I'm glad that you didn't get in trouble. So, you're staying at home alone?"_

"_Yeah, until they get back that is," she stated casually._

"_Well, I might just have to kidnap you then," Darien smirked pulling her a bit closer._

"_It won't be kidnap if I go willingly," she grinned back._

"_I might just take you up on that of-" he was cut off when Serena pulled him in for another earth shattering kiss._

_BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…

* * *

_

**Chapter 7**

"Oh…why now, won't they ever just let me have a happy moment?" Serena said as she searched out and grabbed her communicator.

"Moon here," she stated after pushing the flashing button.

"Serena, Zoicite's at it again. He's found another crystal carrier at the north side of the park. How long will it be until you can get here?" Mercury asked, her eyes darting from the screen to the fight.

"I'm on the south side of the park, it shouldn't take too long. See you soon," replied turning off the communicator, "I just wish that they would give up."

"You know the Negaverse, sweetheart. They aren't going to stop until they win or we get rid of them completely," Darien replied while watching her, "hopefully the latter."

"Yeah, I know. Well, shall we go?" she asked standing from the bench they were sitting on.

"Of course, milady," he replied while standing up and offering her his arm. They looked at each other and simultaneously started laughing. They went in search for a place with nobody around. When they found one Serena yelled out her transformation phrase.

"Moon…Prism…Power!" Darien watched in awe as ribbons and light surrounded Serena turning her into Sailor Moon. When the transformation was complete Sailor Moon hit her signature pose before saying, "Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to transform too?"

Being pulled out of the state he was in, Darien rolled his eyes as he pulled a rose out of nowhere. The rose turned translucent and emitted blue and gold light before Tuxedo Mask stood in Darien's place. As soon as he was transformed, Tuxedo Mask walked over, picked up Sailor Moon bridal style, and bounded towards the fight.

"Who else has seen you transform before?" he asked on the way.

"Only the girls, why?" she responded.

"Oh, just because when you transform your naked and I'd have to kill any guys that saw you," he answered staring sincerely into her eyes.

She blushed with a smile and lightly slapped him in the chest, "Well, no worries because you're the only one."

"Good," he smiled, "we're here." Both, then, turned their attention to the fight.

* * *

A/N: I am sooo sorry that it was so short but I didn't want to make you guys wait to long. Also, since my accident I haven't really been able to write. I will make sure that the next chapter is longer and I will try to get it out by next weekend.

Sorry Again,

KiwiKol

PS. I was thinking about making it all a dream just to spite you all, but then I decided that I wouldn't be mean like that. I also decided that I prefer not to die young.


	8. Mask v Zoicite

Title: Morning Surprise

Author: KiwiKol

Chapter 8 – Mask v. Zoicite

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon…in real life. My dreams however are another story!

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. It's still not as long as I had wanted it to be but it is longer than the last one. I admit...you can barely even call the last one a chapter. I was thinking about resubmitting it, but I decided I would just do it in the furtue after the story is completed. That way I didn't confuse you all. I know I would get confused if it was me ;p ! Anyways, thanks for reviewing the last chapter and wishing me better health. That meant a lot...and to let you all know...I feel a lot better. The drugs the doctor gave me **really** helped :) ! Anyhow...where was I going with this? Oh yeah...thanks for reviewing and hope you guys like this chapter.

**Cristal-moon - Yeah, I know. Like I said in the A/N...you almost can't even call it a chapter. Anyways, this one's longer, hope you like it. I get the 'jajajaja' part now ;), and thanks for wishing me well.**

**Red-Rose18 - I just couldn't bring myself to make it a dream. Things were kind of 'snowballing' as you put it but everything's looking up! I got the paper turned in without the teacher killing me and I feel a lot better. Thanks for wishing me well and I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think.**

**JNgirl - I'm glad to know I'm safe. I prefer you don't hurt any of the other readers though because then I wouldn't get anymore reviews pouts :( . I feel a lot better, thank you, and I hope you like this chapter. Oh...and review :) !**

**Sailor Bray - I'm glad you liked the thing that I had the nerve to call a chapter. I always _try_ to take care of my self, but I have to say I'm like Serena when it comes to that. I'm a walking disaster...in a good way. Anyways, thanks for wishing me better and reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Serenathy - I guess you could call it a teaser. I'm sorry that you didn't like Darien's comments. I chose to write that to show that Darien did like her and to show his possivness of her. I was also trying to make him teasing her a little, because we all know he wouldn't actually hurt somebody for seeing her transform. Threaten them maybe, but not hurt. I'm glad you liked the chapter aside from that, though. Hope you like this one...it is longer. Read and let me know what you think.**

**Endy's Girl - I'm glad. I'm glad! I'M GLAD! Lol, just playing. I am glad that you liked the chapter though. Hope you like this one too. Oh and I had fun reading your story. I'm glad it was out there to read. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**BlackLadyCharon - That's ok. You're not the only one who's to lazy to sign in. I'm hopeing that I can write and get the part that your wanting to see out sooner. However, with school and everything it may be a while. I hope you keep reading though. I like to get input, so let me know what you think.**

**Megan Consoer - I really like this story too...but wait, I'm supposed too...oops. Anyways, I'm glad you like it so far. Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it, and let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Last Chapter**

…"_Serena, Zoicite's at it again. He's found another crystal carrier at the north side of the park. How long will it be until you can get here?" Mercury asked, her eyes darting from the screen to the fight._

"_I'm on the south side of the park, it shouldn't take too long. See you soon," replied turning off the communicator…_

… _She blushed with a smile and lightly slapped him in the chest, "Well, no worries because you're the only one."_

"_Good," he smiled, "we're here." Both, then, turned their attention to the fight.

* * *

_

**Chapter 8**

When Tuxedo Mask arrived with Sailor Moon in his arms, Zoicite was just using the dark crystal to get the rainbow crystal out of the crystal carrier. He was half-way through the process when-

"How dare you ruin such a beautiful day by showing your ugly face! I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you," Sailor Moon shouted her opening phrase as she jumped from a tree and struck a pose.

'Does she always have to give a speech?' Tuxedo Mask chuckled to himself as he hid in the same tree Sailor Moon had just emerged from. He was waiting for the perfect time to make an appearance to steal the rainbow crystal that Zoicite was trying to get, or of course save his little bunny.

"You're too late Sailor Moon. The process to retrieve the rainbow crystal and turn this worthless human into a youma has already begun." As if on cue the crystal carrier started screaming from pain. A small blue crystal emerged from the young lady, that was the carrier, and a column of white light surrounded her.

When the light dispersed, a greenish colored youma stood in her place. As soon as she saw the scouts she started throwing small capsules at the scouts. When making contact with the ground the capsules exploded to leave amebas-like things to cover the scouts.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

In the mean time Zoicite was walking to pick up the little blue rainbow crystal that had landed on the ground. Just as he was about to pick up the crystal, something sharp cut his hand. He let out a yowl of pain and glared at the deep red, steel tipped rose that cut him.

"What…did you think that I was going to just let you have the crystal?" Tuxedo Mask smirked holding the said item in his finger tips.

Zoicite averted his attention from the rose to the caped hero who threw it, "That crystal belongs to the Negaverse, and I will get it back." He lifted his hand and a crystal like sword appeared out of nowhere.

"Believe what you want Zoicite, but the crystal stays with me," Tuxedo Mask proceeded to put the crystal in his pocket and pull out his cane to use as a sword. The two started fighting oblivious to what was going on around them.

Crystal clashed with black as the two parried with their weapons. Tuxedo Mask temporarily had the advantage as he advanced on Zoicite. However, the masked super hero didn't see the small dagger of crystal the general was materializing behind his back. Mask started to conjure a rose when out of nowhere the general threw the dagger. Tuxedo Mask barely saw it in time to move out of the way. Though, he wasn't completely successful, and it embedded itself in his shoulder. It disappeared shortly after impact, but didn't do any fatal damage.

Tuxedo Mask's anger grew. He turned to the general swinging out his weapon. The cane came in contact with Zoicite's sword, in the process breaking it and causing the crystal to fly off in an unknown direction.

Zoicite lost the remaining half of the sword and stumbled back from the impact. Tuxedo Mask pinned the general to the ground with his cane and materialized one of his steel tipped roses. His blue eyes, burned with fire behind the mask, threatening the general to even try to make a move. Zoicite, though shocked, glared back with equal fervor. However, both men were distracted when a scream sounded through the air.

* * *

A/N: Well, there it is. Hope you guys liked it. I'll try to get the next one out soon. Oh and I'm hoping it will be longer. Wait, scratch that...I'll make sure that it's longer...for you guys. Well, let me know what you thought of it.

Caio,

KiwiKol


	9. Confusion

Title: Morning Surprise

Author: KiwiKol

Chapter 9 – Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon (…you know this can get really tedious)!

A/N: Well, here it is. It's longer...let me know what you think.

**Cristal-moon** **- Don't hate me! This chapter's longer. Hope you like it. Let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**Red-Rose18 - I know it was short...but here's a longer and better chapter. Read and Review.**

**Endy's Girl - Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it too.**

**JNgirl - You'll find out now who screamed. Hope you like the chapter. Also, you'll be happy that this chapter doesn't end with a cliffhanger. Anyways, let me know what you think.**

**Fiara Ryan - I agree about the more fun to read than to write. I'm glad you like it so far. Let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**anangelslife - It is longer, hope you like it. Read and Review.**

* * *

**Last Chapter**

_Zoicite lost the remaining half of the sword and stumbled back from the impact. Tuxedo Mask pinned the general to the ground with his cane and materialized one of his steel tipped roses. His blue eyes, burned with fire behind the mask, threatening the general to even try to make a move. Zoicite, though shocked, glared back with equal fervor. However, both men were distracted when a scream sounded through the air._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 9**

While Tuxedo Mask was taking down Zoicite, the Scouts were working on defeating the monster. Oh…and trying to get the nasty little green things off of them.

"Mars Fire…Ignite!"

The little green things suddenly caught fire and turned to dust, but not without some scorch marks.

"Pyro, watch where you're aiming that stuff…are you **trying** to fry **us**; aim for the enemy not us," Sailor Moon yelled jumping away from the little burning amebas.

"Oh, quit complaining, I got them off of you didn't I?" Mars shot back with a glare before sticking out her and turning back to the fight.

"Don't you two start bickering now; we have a youma to change back," Jupiter reasoned before turning back to the youma and shouting,

"Jupiter Thunder…Crash!"

Streaks of lighting headed for the youma, but before the attack even got there the youma pulled out a large science lab flask that absorbed the lightning. The youma then proceeded to hit the bottom of the flask. This caused the absorbed lightning to shoot out at the Scouts, who barely dodged from being unprepared.

"What are we going to do if she can absorb our attacks?" Sailor Moon whined.

"Calm down Meatball Brains," Sailor Mars replied.

"Don't call me that," Moon shot back before turning to another scout, "Mercury, do you have any idea on how to get rid of that thing?" She pointed to the flask the youma was holding.

"Actually, I might just have a plan," Sailor Mercury replied, "if Mars sends her fire attack and then I send my bubbles attack, the combination of the heat and cold just might make it bust." She finished making some calculations on her Mercury computer, nodded her head, and then turned it off.

"Alright, let's show this Nega-trash what we're made of," Mars stated while powering up for her attack.

"Mars Fire…Ignite!"

Again the youma positioned the flask in front of her, causing Mar's fire to be sucked into it. Once Mar's attack was administered, Mercury started to call out her attack,

"Mercury Bubbles…-"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," the youma started screaming and threw the flask into the air before Mercury finished her attack.

"What's her problem?" Jupiter asked with a dumbfounded look on her face. Mercury shrugged her shoulders and pulled out her mini computer. She immediately started analyzing the situation.

"It seems that Mar's fire made the flask too hot to hold."

The scouts, paying attention to Mercury, didn't notice the crystal shard flying towards them and shatter the flask; causing all of the glass shards to fly towards Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon turned her head when she heard the glass shattering. 'Oh no, what am I going to do, I don't have time to get away?' she thought frantically. Therefore she did the only thing that she could think of. She screamed.

The scream caused the scouts to look over and see what was happening, but when they saw they were too panicked to move.

The second Tuxedo Mask saw the glass shards threatening Sailor Moon's life; he took off running barely hearing Zoicite yell after him.

"There's nothing you can do cape-boy," Zoicite smirked after the figure clad in black. He watched as Tuxedo Mask put everything into running, practically flying, and tackled Sailor Moon before the shards cut her or him to pieces. Zoicite's smirked disappeared as his eyes widened into shock. "How is this possible? You aren't supposed to be able to get within a foot of her, let alone touch her!"

"What are you talking about Zoicite?" Tuxedo Mask asked helping Sailor Moon stand up. Both heroes glared at the Negaverse general, all the while being confused on what he was talking about.

Zoicite ignored them, however, and mumbled something the scouts barely heard, "Queen Beryl's not going to like this outcome at all." He then disappeared in a flurry of sakura petals, completely forgetting about the youma he was supposed to take with him.

"Well, it looks like General Zoicite trusts me to finish the job," the youma said getting the scouts attention. "Now, let's see what I have to defeat you lousy brats." She was about to pull out an attack when a gold wave of light passed through her and turned her back into a human. Everybody looked at Sailor Moon with raised eyebrows.

"What? It's my job to change them back…and I got tired of her babbling," Sailor Moon answered to their unasked question. At this everybody started laughing. Sailor Moon just smiled.

"Rita!" a man voice exclaimed from close by. The heroes' laughter died down when they saw who the owner was.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Andrew was brought back to consciousness by some laughter near by. When he came too, all of the previous events flashed through his mind. He looked over and saw his girlfriend lying on the ground unconscious.

"Rita!" he yelled getting up and running over to her. He blocked out his surroundings while checking her over for injuries. "Oh, God…Rita, I'm so sorry, I should have been a better boyfriend and protected you more. How come I'm so weak? How-"

The future doctor was cut off when a small hand landed on his shoulder. He turned around to see Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and the other scouts standing there watching him.

"She's ok. The Negaverse didn't hurt her. And believe me when I say, she'll remember you protecting her life before she will even believe that you failed." Sailor Moon spoke looking down on the man who's like her big brother.

'She's right. Rita wouldn't want me to blame myself for what happened. I'm just glad that she's ok. I'm glad Sailor Moon and the others were her to help. Thought…I can't help but feel that they look familiar for some reason.' Andrew was brought out of his thought when a groan was heard. He looked down to find Rita waking up. He turned around to thank the scouts to find that they were gone. He shrugged it off and decided to take Rita home.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

While Andrew was in his thoughts, the scouts all nodded to each other and headed off in different directions. Sailor Moon started to head home when she was picked up bridal style and carried off. She looked up to find her capture being none other than Tuxedo Mask.

"What do you think your doing?" Sailor Moon asked while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Why…do what I said I was going to do." He replied with a grin.

"And what was that?" she responded while mock glaring at him.

"Kidnap you of course," they both started laughing and continued their route to Darien's apartment. When they landed on his balcony they walked inside and detransformed.

"Are you thirsty?" Darien asked walking into the kitchen of his apartment.

"Yeah, do you have any soda?" Serena replied following him.

"Yep, I have Coke, Mountain Dew, and Slice…what do you want?" he asked while looking in his fridge.

"Umm…I'll take a Coke," she replied, then reached to take the said soda out of Darien's hand. He grabbed himself a Slice and headed for the Living Room. There he plopped down on the couch and opened his soda. Serena followed his example and sat down beside him. A comfortable silence ensued until Serena asked a question that had been on her mind all day. Well at least since they were at the arcade.

"Darien?"

"Yeah?" he responded turning his gaze to her direction.

"What were you growling about at the arcade earlier?" she asked with a pout and puppy dog eyes.

Darien fell for the look immediately and mumbled, "I didn't like the fact that Andrew called you 'Sere'."

"Awe…was Darien jealous?" Serena asked while smirking at him.

"NO! I was not jealous, I was just…" Darien tried defending himself while Serena just sat there looking at him with an all knowing look. "Fine…I was jealous…are you happy?" Darien pouted admitting his defeat.

"Very!" Serena responded while throwing herself in his arms and capturing his lips in a soul searing kiss. Darien gladly responded to the kiss and wrapped his arms around her. However, when he did this Serena let out a hiss of pain. He immediately let go and asked her what was wrong.

"Sere, are you ok?" he asked with worry in his voice.

"It's nothing Darien," she responded while shifting her gaze to the floor.

"Something's wrong, otherwise you wouldn't have felt pain when I touched your…back," a look of realization dawned on Darien's face. "Oh God, Serena, I didn't realize that when I tackled you during the battle that your back got scraped up. Turn around so I can look at it and make sure that everything is ok." She complied with his command and he gently lifted her shirt, causing her to blush.

"Why are you blushing Meatball Head, it's not like I haven't seen you with your shirt off," they both lightly laughed as Darien continued examining her back. Her back, for the most part, look ok. She only had a couple of little scrapes with bruises, but nothing was bleeding.

"Don't call me that…and my back is fine. I'm just glad that you made it to me in time," she responded while turning back around to face him.

"I am too, though I can't help but feel that it was my fault," Darien replied with his eyes downcast.

Serena saw the worry in his eyes and her heart melted. She put both of her hands on his face and made him look at her, "Hey, it's like I told Andrew earlier… she'll remember you protecting her life before she will even believe that you failed…and it's the truth. You didn't let me get hurt, you saved my life." He enveloped her in a hug, as if she were the last thing keeping his life together…little did she know that she was.

"I forgot to ask…who got the rainbow crystal?" Serena asked breaking the silence with apprehension in her voice.

"I have the crystal," Darien replied looking in her eyes, "though before you ask…I can't give it to you. There are some things that I need to tell you." He paused for a minute before taking a deep breath and continuing. "When I was six I was in a major car accident. I lost a lot of things in that accident…including my parents and memories."

Serena suddenly let out a gasp while looking at Darien with wide eyes. At this action Darien's eyes turned cold and he stated, "I don't need pity, Serena, I've lived fine on my own after I got out of the orphanag-" he was cut off, however, when she placed a finger on his mouth.

He looked at her confused when she replied, "I don't pity you Darien…I could never pity you. However, I do admire you. There is no way that I could have grown up through life without a family. I do want to let you know now though, that you're not alone anymore. You'll always have me…but I must ask what do the Rainbow Crystals have to do with all of this?"

His eyes slowly changed back into their deep blue color from the ice blue they were, "Thank you Sere. You don't know how much that means to me," he slowly leaned forward and gently kissed her before continuing his story, "You see, since I have amnesia, I don't remember anything about my past. Not too long ago…actually I think it was about the time that the Negaverse appeared…I started having dreams. These dreams consist of a princess asking me to find her the Silver Imperium Crystal. She tells me that in order to do that I must gather the Rainbow Crystals. She keeps telling me that if I find the crystal, I'll find her…doing that will allow me to figure out my past." He finished looking at his and Serena's intertwined hands.

"I understand…actually, I think that we are looking for the same princess. However, can I ask you something?" she requested while hiding her face from his.

"Anything," he responded looking at her.

"Do you…l…love…the princess?" she asked while holding back sobs.

"I have to admit…I thought that I did…that was at least until I met…you," he replied while lifting her head and looking into her eyes. A single tear made its way down Serena's cheek as they gazed into each other's eyes. Darien carefully leaned down and kissed the tear away before moving to her lips. They sat there for a few minutes just kissing and holding each other.

"It's late, maybe we should get some sleep…you can where one of my shirts," Darien said pulling away and standing up. Serena nodded and followed him into his bedroom. He handed her a shirt before going into the bathroom to get ready for bed himself. When Darien entered his room again he noticed Serena already lying down. He stripped to his boxers before climbing under the covers and wrapping her in his arms.

Serena turned to face him before asking, "Darien, what do think Zoicite meant earlier when he said that you shouldn't be able to touch me?"

"I don't know, sweetheart," Darien paused to think before a smirk found its way on his handsome face, "maybe he's just jealous."

"Oh God, I hope not," she outwardly cringed causing both of them to laugh. They then snuggled closer to each other and fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked it. It's longer than the last one as promised.

Till next time,

KiwiKol


	10. Explanation's

Title: Morning Surprise 

Author: KiwiKol

Chapter 10 – Explanation's

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon…so don't call me for the rights!

A/N: Well, guys here's the next chapter to Morning Surprise. I come up with some ideas for another fic but I'm not going to post it until this one is done. So until then I will just be working on writing it. That way I only have to worry about updating one. Anyways, let me know what you think of this chapter.

**Moonlightrosegoddess - Thanks for the review. I'm glad the chapter contained the feel I was wanting it too. I think you'll like this chapter too. It contains mushy stuff as you requested. However, you may have to wait just a little bit longer on the Senshi and Generals.**

**givemeurcash - Lol, your name cracks me up. I'm glad that you like the story so far and I hope that you continue to like it in the future.**

**Red-Rose18 - I'm glad you liked it. Here's the chapter you wanted, hope you like it just as much. Let me know what you think.**

**Endy's Girl - Thank you! Hope you like this chapter too!**

**Sailor Bray - Well, this chapter explains whats going on. Hope you like it.**

**Cristal-moon - Man, your standards are too high for me...just kidding. Sorry, it still wasn't too your liking on length, but I am trying. I will try to putt in reactions from the scouts soon, but the story works up to that so it might be a couple of chapters. I'll try not to take too long though. Let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**anangelslife - Don't worry, there will be more fluff. There's actually some in this chapter. Hope you like it, let me know what you think.**

**Silver Moon Goddess1 - I'm glad you liked it. Hope you like this one just as much.**

**LeftToWonder - Here's your update. Hope you like it.**

**Megan Consoer - I'm glad you still like the story, and there are more chapters to come.**

**-j.Ly- - Yea, I love rock...sorry thought I'd be funny. Anyways, I'm glad you like the story so far. Here's the update! Let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Last Chapter**

_Serena turned to face him before asking, "Darien, what do think Zoicite meant earlier when he said that you shouldn't be able to touch me?"_

"_I don't know, sweetheart," Darien paused to think before a smirk found its way on his handsome face, "maybe he's just jealous."_

"_Oh God, I hope not," she outwardly cringed causing both of them to laugh. They then snuggled closer to each other and fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

_

**Chapter 10**

"**Didn't Work? What do you mean it didn't work?**" Queen Beryl screamed at her general standing no more than ten feet in front of her. She took a deep breath to calm herself before she continued in a deadly calm voice. "I thought that you said everything was according to plan, Zoicite. What happened?"

"I'm not sure, your Majesty. Maybe the serum wasn't properly emitted into their blood steams'. We could try again. Maybe it would work the second time." Zoicite answered trying not to show his fear in front of his queen.

"No, I'm not going to waist another youma on an idea that was doomed from the beginning. I also noticed that you failed to retrieve the last Rainbow Crystal. What do you have to say for yourself?" the red haired queen asked from her position on her throne.

"I was close to getting it, my queen, but I was distracted by finding out that the serum didn't work. I won't fail the next time. I will get the next crystal." He replied while bowing slightly.

"You had better Zoicite. It may be the last chance you get. I want you to take a few days to plan everything out. If you mess up this time, I won't hear any excuses. Do you understand?" Queen Beryl glared threateningly at the general standing in front of her until he nodded in conformation. "Good, now get out of my sight, before I change my mind on your second chance."

Zoicite bowed once more, before disappearing in a swirl of sakura petals.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Serena opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by white. She turned her head to find Darien standing beside her.

"Darien, where are we?" she asked stepping closer to him.

"I don't know," he replied while wrapping his arms around her, as if to protect her.

"Have we died?" she started to panic, "I've heard that when you die you see a bright light. Have we died Darien? I can't die yet! I'm only 15; I still have my whole life to live! What is my family going to think when they come back from Kyoto? What about my friends! What about the scou-"

"Serena, you are not dead," a regal voice interrupted her tirade.

"Who are you?" Darien asked tightening his arms around Serena's waist. A figure started to appear a few feet in front of the two.

"I am Queen Serenity, Darien," the figure replied as she became fully visible.

She was standing tall, with the air of royalty surrounding her. Her posture told anybody that could see her that she was of noble blood. She wore a floor length white empire style gown. On the front of the gown, on the bust, was a white bow of the same material with a crescent moon in the center. Her hair was a pale lavender color that looked silver when it moved, up in twin buns with pony tails flowing from them – 'like Serena's' Darien thought. Her eyes were a pale blue with flecks of silver in the irises. However, the most prominent and unique thing about her was the gold crescent moon that shined in the center of her forehead. She smiled a warm smile at the two people standing in front of her.

"Q…Queen Serenity," Serena gasped, eyes going wide.

"Do you recognize me, Serena?" the queen asked with curious eyes.

"No. It's just that Luna has told us about you. But, I thought that you were dead."

At this Darien turned to the girl in his arms, "Luna? Isn't Luna your cat?"

"Luna is the guardian to the Moon Princess, my daughter. When I sent her to the future, I told her to gather the Sailor Scouts if the Negaverse became a threat again. Yes, Darien she can talk," Queen Serenity answered his unasked question.

"She can yell too," Serena grumbled.

At Serena's comment Queen Serenity smiled and nodded her head, "She always was a little pushy, but that is not why I am here."

"Where are we," Darien asked relaxing his posture a little.

"You are both dreaming, the same dream," she answered and then continued, "and to answer your question, Serena, I am dead. You see, I am here to explain to you what Zoicite was talking about earlier during the battle."

When the queen said this both Serena and Darien perked up to hear the answer.

"The one thing I ask is that you keep your questions until I finish. You see, the Negaverse came up with a plan to keep Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, the two of you, apart," she paused when Serena and Darien looked at each other with questioning eyes. "Serena, did you notice anything different about the youma the other night?"

Serena scrunched up her face in concentration, causing Darien to smile, before she answered, "Well, it was faster than any youma that we've fought before. Is that what you're talking about?" Queen Serenity shook her head no and was about to answer when Serena's eyes lit up. "It wasn't a crystal carrier. I had to use my tiara on it. Why?"

"That is right," the queen replied with a smile, "it was not a crystal carrier. Though, you were right about it being faster than the other youma as well. You see, the Negaverse made a serum that the youma was supposed to inject into your blood streams' at the battle."

"But, the youma didn't inject us with anything," Darien stated slightly confused.

"Well, technically, Darien, you are right; it did not inject it into you. However, the serum was put into your blood stream."

"How?" this time it was Serena that spoke up.

"I am sure all of your questions will be answered if you would just allow me to explain," Queen Serenity said giving them both a glare, but with humor in her eyes. 'They really have not changed. I miss them so much' she thought to herself.

Serena and Darien both mumbled an apology and allowed her to continue, "The serum was on the youma's claws. When he cut your arms' the serum was allowed to enter into the blood stream. That is why Beryl, the queen of the Negaverse, used such a fast youma. They took great precautions to insure that their plan would work. However, there was one thing that they did not put into consideration…your bond."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"Artemis, how much longer are we going to stay in England?" a girl with long blonde hair, pulled half-up by a large red bow, asked while lying on her bed look at pictures. A white cat was curled up be-side her purring contently.

"It shouldn't be too much longer, Mina," a voice replied.

"I just miss everything. These pictures bring back so many memories," she flipped through a few more pictures before continuing, "I miss Tokyo. I know that it's where she is. I can feel that the Princess' aura is getting stronger."

"Are you sure?" the cat's head popped up looking at its charge with questioning in its eyes.

"I'm positive Artemis, can't you feel it?" Mina turned her head to ask the cat.

"Now that you mention it I do feel something," Artemis, the cat, replied, "It seems that we need to leave sooner than I expected."

"Finally, I'm tired of just looking at pictures. I can't wait till I'm in Tokyo again. When are we leaving?" Mina jumped into a sitting position on her bed looking at Artemis with starry eyes.

"We'll leave in a couple of days," the cat sighed, "Now will you stop looking at me like that? It's starting to scare me."

Mina smiled as she picked up the pictures and put them on her nightstand beside her bed. She pulled back the covers on her bed while mumbling, "Fraidy Cat," and proceeded to lie down.

"I heard that," Artemis stated giving the girl a mock glare.

Mina just giggled before she replied, "Night, Artemis."

"Night, Mina," he said while lying his head down as Mina shut the lights off.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Serena gave Queen Serenity a confused look, while Darien just nodded his head in understanding.

"Yes, Serena, the two of you share a bond. It is what allows Darien to find you whenever you are in a battle. The bond is strongest when you are in trouble, therefore causing Darien to transform," the queen paused as Serena gave Darien a confused look. Darien looked at her and nodded to confirm Queen Serenity's statements. She then continued, "Serena, you most likely do not notice the bond because you transform before Darien does. However, if you concentrate enough you should be able to notice the bond. Though, try to notice it when you wake up, right now I need to finish explaining everything to you."

Serena nodded her head in understanding, allowing Queen Serenity to continue with the explanation, "Now, the reason you two have a bond is because you are soul mates," she paused to smile at Serena and Darien's stunned faces, "and because of the crystals that are inside your bodies."

"Wait," Darien interrupted, "what do you mean crystals."

"What I mean is that inside of you is a crystal. Serena has the crystal that everybody has been looking for, the Silver Imperium Crystal."

"The Silver Imperium Crystal is inside of me, and we've been looking for it this entire time," Serena replied looking shocked, "but I thought that the Rainbow Crystals became the Silver Crystal. Luna said that they were the key to it."

"They are the **key** to the Silver Crystal. They are not the crystal. They are the magic of the crystal, and when they are put together the Silver Crystal will be revealed."

"Ok, I understand about the Silver Crystal, but what crystal is inside of me?" Darien asked looking rather confused.

"Darien, you contain the Earth's Golden Crystal inside of you. Before you ask, the Golden Crystal belonged to the Earth's royal family, like the Silver Crystal belonged to the Moon's royal family which is why it belongs to Princess Serenity. The Golden Crystal belongs to the Earth Prince Endymion. These crystals bond the two of you even more so than you already are bonded. When the serum was emitted into your blood steams the crystals reacted and changed the effect of the serum. Instead of being physically pushed away from each other, you were more physically pulled together. Do either of you remember feeling any different the other night."

Darien and Serena both nodded before Darien replied, "I remember feeling different. I didn't want Sailor Moon to leave for some reason, not that I'm complaining. It's not like me to take action when it comes to things like that. Normally, I would have pushed her away, but I couldn't."

The queen nodded, "I know, it is because the serum pulled you closer, rather than pushing you away. Do either of you have any questions about what I have told you?"

"Yes actually," Serena responded, "why are the crystals inside of me and Darien if they belong to the Prince and Princess?"

"That is a good question. Well, you see you and Darien both play the same role when it comes to Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity. You will harbor the crystals until they are needed," Queen Serenity replied.

"You mean that we are both their protectors?" Darien asked trying to get a better understanding.

"Yes, you could say that," she said smiling, "Now, I must go, is there anything else that you are confused about?" Serena and Darien shook their heads' no as everything started to fade out. When they were no longer in the surrounding white Queen Serenity said, "Be safe my daughter, I wish you life and love with your prince." She then smiled a sad smile and disappeared.

Serena woke up laying half-way on Darien. Her head and left arm were on his chest while her right hand and fingers were entwined in his hair. She opened her eyes and looked at Darien to find his eyes fluttering open. He tightened his hold around her waist when their eyes met. Both held a questioning gaze with the other in silence until Darien finally broke the peace answering their unsaid questions about the dream.

"Soul mates, huh?"

Serena smiled while playfully slapping him, "So we did have the dream?"

"Yeah, though I don't know if you could call it a dream," he replied.

"Well, should we tell the scouts about the crystals?" she asked looking in his eyes again.

"I don't know," he answered, "If we do we'll have to explain everything…including us."

"Maybe we shouldn't. I mean if we do the Negaverse might find out and come after us," she mentioned slightly trembling.

"I agree, but don't worry about the Negaverse. I won't let them hurt you…ever," Darien captured her lips. It was a kiss full of promise; both agreeing to protect the other no matter what the future holds for them. They pulled apart slightly panting from loss of breath. When Darien caught his breath he looked Serena in the eyes. He knew then what he wanted to say, before not sure of his feelings, but now there was no denying, "I love you, Serena."

Serena's breath caught in her throat as she stared in Darien's eyes looking for any sign of teasing, any sign of lying. But all she could see was sincerity…and love. She knew then as well, what the feelings she had been feeling recently were. The fact that Queen Serenity had said they were soul mates had nothing to do with it. She knew that it didn't matter. She whispered in return, "I love you, too," before leaning in for another kiss.

This kiss however, was reserved for passion. They both knew they would never leave the other or let anything happen to them. This kiss was the proof of their love; a proof that led on into the night, showing exactly what they meant to each other.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you guys liked it (I say that after every chapter don't I?). Anyways, let me know what you think and I'll try to update soon. I hope it answered any questions that you all had.

Bye,

KiwiKol


	11. Andrew

Title: Morning Surprise

Author: KiwiKol

Chapter 11 – Andrew

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and unfortunately, never will.

A/N: Here's chapter 11.Sorry it took so long to get out, but a lot is going on. This chapter probably isn't as good as the last one but I hope you guys like it.

**Red-Rose18 - I'm glad that you loved it.**

**LeftToWonder - I'm happy that it made it easier to understand. That was what I was hoping for. Let me know what you think of this one.**

**Cristal-moon - Yea! I'm glad that liked it. Hope you like this one too.**

**Moonlightrosegoddess - Your all's reviews make me feel better ;) ! I'm glad that you loved it and like my story. Let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**Endy's Girl - Whoohoo! does little dance Thank you for saying it was perfect. I worked hard on it. I hope this chapter is just as good, though, I couldn't work on it as much due to other things. Hope you like it.**

**givemeurcash - I love your name! I'm glad that you love my story, it makes me happy! Hope you continue to like it.**

**Silver Moon Goddess1- I'm glad you liked it. Hope you like this one too.**

**sailorSerena141 - Here's your update. Hope you like!**

**anangelslife - No need to get mad, 'cause the chapter's are still coming. Hope you like this one.**

**ffgirlmoonie - Sorry, but even with your vote, Mina still won. Hope you continue to read and like the story. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you continue to give your input.**

**serentiyzkiss - Yeah, I noticed that too _after_ I posted the chapters. Thanks for pointing it out though. It really does help to get input on things like that. I would change it but I don't really have the time to repost right now. So I decided that when I finish the story I will go through and fix all of that stuff. This also keeps from confusing you guys by posting without a new chapter. I'm also glad you like the story. I hope you continue to read it.**

**Starlit Warrior - I'm glad you love it. Here's the next chapter and God Bless you too ;) .**

**searchingformydarien - I love your name. Aren't we all searching for our Darien? I just wish I could find mine. My friend found hers...lucky girl. Anyways, I'm glad you love the story, hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think.

* * *

****Last Chapter**

_When Darien caught his breath he looked Serena in the eyes. He knew then what he wanted to say, before not sure of his feelings, but now there was no denying, "I love you, Serena."_

_Serena's breath caught in her throat as she stared in Darien's eyes looking for any sign of teasing, any sign of lying. But all she could see was sincerity…and love. She knew then as well, what the feelings she had been feeling recently were. The fact that Queen Serenity had said they were soul mates had nothing to do with it. She knew that it didn't matter. She whispered in return, "I love you, too," before leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

_

**Chapter 11**

Serena woke up to a heavenly smell. Food! More specifically, she smelled bacon and eggs, her favorite breakfast. She was just about to pull herself out of bed when the food was placed in front of her.

"Wow! It worked," a deep voice chuckled from beside her.

"What worked?" she asked between bites of bacon.

"You actually woke up willingly at 9:00 am, all because of the smell of food," the voice responded with sarcasm.

Serena turned her attention to the man sitting beside her and glared. She finished the bite of food in her mouth before she retorted, "Why do you have to be so mean, Darien! You know? I thought you loved me…but…if you keep acting like this I may just have to…tell Rei that you want to date her!"

Darien's eyes widened a fraction before they lowered into slits, "You wouldn't."

"What makes you think that I wouldn't?" she asked convincingly as she finished the food.

"I fix you breakfast and you threaten to do that to me?" he coaxed while moving the food tray.

"Well, you made fun of me so you have to pay for your consequences," she smiled back menacingly.

"Well, I'll just have to change that," Darien stated before he tackled Serena to the bed and started tickling her.

"AAHHH, DARIEN NOOOOOOO!" Serena yelled before she started laughing hysterically.

"Take back what you said about me wanting to date Rei," he said continuing his onslaught.

"Never…you were…mean…to me!" she got out between laughs.

"If you won't take it back, I won't stop," he replied while tickling harder.

"OKAY…I give!" she breathed. Darien quit his assault and allowed Serena to catch her breath. "I wouldn't have told her that anyways. Why would I tell Rei that **my** man wanted to date her?"

A huge smile made its way on to Darien's face as he looked at his new girlfriend, "I love you too, sweetheart." Serena smiled back as they both sat up on the bed.

"Darien, will you close your eyes?" she asked putting on an innocent face.

"Why do you want me to close my eyes?" he asked a little suspicious.

"It's a surprise," she grinned back.

Darien, being the obedient boyfriend that he is, closed his eyes while thinking, 'I bet she's going to give me a kiss. I deserve one after the threat she ma-' his thoughts were cut off as he felt two small hands touch his chest. He focused solely on the hands and the warmth the emitted. Just as he thought that Serena was going to kiss him, he was pushed off the bed. He opened his eyes to see golden hair fly into the bathroom.

"Sere, I'll get you for that," he yelled after his minx while picking himself off the floor. Giggles were heard in the bathroom just before the click of the lock resounded through the room.

'She must not realize that I have a key to every room in this apartment,' Darien thought as he walked over to the bathroom. The sound of water could be heard signaling that Serena was taking a shower. Darien quietly pulled out his keys from the pocket of the pants he was wearing. He unlocked the door and snuck into the bathroom. He then proceeded to quietly undress and slipped into the shower.

"AAAAAHHHHHH," Serena screamed as a pair of arms circled around her waist. She turned around to see Darien smiling and quietly laughing.

"What? Did you not think of me having a key?" he asked with smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"No, I didn't," she pouted. Darien couldn't resist his girlfriend's adorable face and leaned down to kiss her.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

KNOCK…KNOCK…KNOCK

Andrew stood in front of an apartment door waiting for his best friend to answer.

'I wonder where he is,' he thought, 'he was supposed to meet me at the library to study. It's not like him to not show without calling.' He pulled out his cell again to check for any missed calls.

'Nothing…hey, I didn't think about calling him.' He pressed in the numbers and held the phone up to his ear. When he got the answering machine, he hung up and tried Darien's cell phone. He, again, got no answer and started knocking again. After five minutes of waiting he started to get slightly worried and pulled out his spare key. He was just about to unlock the door when it opened up to reveal Darien in a towel.

"Andrew? What are you doing here?" Darien asked as he made a quick, cautious glance to the bathroom.

"I came to see what happened to you," Andrew replied, "Its Saturday, did you forget about our study session?"

"Oh man, I completely forgot. I've been kind of preoccupied," the towel clad man responded, looking over his shoulder yet again.

"What do you keep looking at and how come I'm still in the hall?" Andrew asked looking behind his best friend.

"Uh…nothing and you can't come in right now. I'm busy," Darien said uneasily.

"Oh. My. God! You have a girl in there don't you?" Andrew deduced and then proceeded to push past Darien into the apartment.

"Drew, what are you doing," Darien frantically cried.

"The entire time that I have known you, you have never had a girl in your apartment. I have to see this," Andrew stated making his way towards the bathroom. He got to the bathroom door and opened it up, while Darien frantically tried to stop him.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

CLICK

Rei hung up the phone before she sighed in exasperation, "Where is that Meatball Head? She didn't answer the phone at her house. Are you sure she wasn't at the Arcade?"

"She wasn't there," Ami replied to the miko's question, "Elizabeth said that she hadn't seen her all day."

"She wasn't in the park either," Lita spoke up, "but maybe she's at the store or something. I mean her parents are gone, she has to keep the house in order."

"You're probably right, Lita. Anyways, we can't have the meeting without Luna," Rei stated slightly annoyed.

Ami being the logical one added, "Lets look for Luna, and when we find her we can call Serena on the communicator."

"Good idea, Ames. I have to run home for something anyways. See you guys later," Lita spoke before getting up and leaving.

I have to go to the Library. Maybe you could do a fire reading, Rei?" Ami asked.

"Sure, see you later," Rei responded before heading into the fire room.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

The door opened to reveal a slightly steamy bathroom; however, there was nobody inside. Andrew turned around to see a confused Darien. Automatically, he knew someone **was** in the apartment, and decided that the only place left to look was the bedroom. He moved around a still confused Darien to the bedroom door. He opened the door and promptly fainted.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Darien heard "thunk" and turned around to see a golden haired goddess in a towel standing in his bedroom. On closer inspection he noticed that his goddess had a surprised look on her face and was looking at the floor.

'That reminds me…where did Andrew go?' Darien thought as he looked around, 'oh…that's where he went.'

He was brought out of his thoughts when some groans emitted from his friend, "Drew, are you ok?"

"Yeah, but I just had the craziest dream. You had a girl in your apartment and it turned out to be Serena," Andrew chuckled, "funny huh?"

"Actually…" Serena spoke up uneasily. In a flash Andrew was up and staring between her and Darien with his mouth open. "If you guys don't mind I need to change," she said before closing the door in her boyfriend's and 'older brothers' faces. Andrew continued to stare at Darien in disbelief.

"What?" Darien asked innocently.

Andrew's demeanor immediately changed and he growled out, "You had better explain what **my little sister** is doing **in your apartment**! You might also want to include why you are **both in towels**!"

Darien didn't know whether to be scared or to laugh at Andrew's expression. However, he opted to just stay calm and answer the only thing that would answer his question.

"I love her."

Andrew's expression changed again, "Come again?"

"I love her, Drew," Darien smiled, "she's the light of my life."

"What caused all of this to happen? I could have sworn that you two hated each other," the blonde questioned.

Darien replied, "I never hated her. I always liked her, but because of my past I never wanted to get close. I was afraid I would get hurt. Something happened and I couldn't help but fall in love."

"It's a long story, Andy," a feminine voice spoke up. The two men turned around to find Serena dressed in her school uniform. "You might want to sit down," she added while pushing them into the living room, where they proceeded to explain **everything**.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"So, how come you told me all of this?" Andrew asked when the two were finished with their story.

"Yeah, why did we tell him this?" Darien looked expectantly at his girlfriend.

"I felt that since you're Darien's best friend and my unofficial 'older brother' you had the right to know. I mean we run off all of the time and you never bother us about it. Weren't you ever curious as to where we went?" Serena answered.

"Yeah, but I never thought it would be as big as you guys fighting youma," Andrew replied, "and your secret is safe with me." He gazed off in his own thoughts before suddenly jumping up and grabbing their hands, "YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS, THOUGH! WE COULD MAKE A **TON** OF MONEY. WE COULD TAKE PICTURES AND SELL THEM…OR SIGN AUTOGRAPHS FOR THE ARCAD-"

His ramblings were cut off as he was unceremoniously pushed out of the apartment.

However, before the door was closed Serena stuck her head out, "Don't tell the girls, though. We don't want them to know yet. We'll tell them when the time is right, ok?"

"Sure thing," Andrew smiled before walking away whistling a tune.

Darien just shook his head at his friend and closed the door smiling. He then turned around and grabbed his girlfriend in a tight embrace, "For a minute there I thought he was going to ring my neck."

Serena giggled and gave him a kiss on the lips and was about to reply when her communicator went off.

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP

"Hello?" She asked into the little pink looking calculator.

"Serena, we're getting ready to have a meeting at the Temple. Can you be there in about 30 minutes?" Lita answered over the connection.

"Yep, I'll see you there," she replied before shutting it off, "looks like I'll see you later Darien. I have to go to the meeting; I am the leader after all."

"I understand," he replied giving her a kiss, "I have to work on a report anyway. I'll see you later. Give me a call on my cell, when you're done." He proceeded to write down his number and handed it to her.

"Okay...I'll talk to you later, bye," she smiled and headed towards the Cherry Hill Temple.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you guys liked it. I know it was slightly shorter than the last one, but I've had a lot going on. Let me know what you guys thought of it.

Au revior,

KiwiKol


	12. Short Skirts and Past Flirts

Title: Morning Surprise

Author: KiwiKol

Chapter 12 – Short Skirts and Past Flirts

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!

A/N: Okay, sorry that this took so long, but like I mentioned in** The Woodcutter's Cottage,** I've had a lot going on. Including my b-day and a test tomorrow morning that I put off studying for to write this chapter. It's not the longest but at least I got something out. Sorry about the wait and I'll try to update soon, and thanks to all of those who have reviewed.

**anangelslife - I'm glad that I made that part to your liking. I love it when Andrew does dramatic things. I know it may not be his character in the anime but I think I like him better this way. Anyways, I'm glad you loved it and here's the chapter you were waiting for.**

**givemeurcash - Lol!**

**searchingformydarien - I can't help but worry though. It's just something I do, though thank you for the reasurance! It's much appreciated :) ! I'm really, glad you liked both chapters and thought that the last one was funny. I guess I succeded in what I was trying to do. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter too.**

**cherrybunny - It wasn't really soon, but can I still have the cookie? O.O ? I'm glad the fluffiness was to your liking. Let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**LeftToWonder - They don't find out yet but they should soon...I think. Anyways, I'll get to it eventually : p . Hope you like this chapter.**

**Red-Rose18 - I know...what would a story be without Andrew to bring the comedy? Thanks for the review, let me know what you think of this one.**

**sailor lunakitty - I'm happy you loved it. Hope you like this one just as much.**

**Silver Moon Goddess1 - Thanks! I'm glad you thought so.**

**Supergal2005 - I'm excited you liked it and sorry it wasn't updated sooner.**

**ser - I'm glad you like the story so far. About the lunchbox. I did it that way to show that Darien knew Serena even though they 'supposedly' hated each other. It shows that he knows her favorite color is pink and knows that the Sailor Moon picture will make her laugh, and only they will know the secret behind it. Also, a few of my friends still carry around lunchboxes. Granted, they aren't pink, but I just thought it would be a cute touch. I do understand what you're saying though. Thank you for your opinion. Not many people take the time to send a review and I'm glad that you did. I'm glad that you still like the story so far and hope that you continue to read it. Thank you for your input and let me know what you think in future chapters as well. :)**

**Lady Delerith - I'm glad you loved it. Hope you love this chapter too.**

**Princess Consuela bananahammock - I'm glad you like it so far. Sorry, it took so long to update but here it is and hope you like it.**

**BryBry628 - Thank you, I'm happy you love it. Hope you continue to read.**

**moon2stars142000 - I glad, and thank you. Keep reading and let me know what you think.**

**ffgirlmoonie - Lol...I've done that before. Hope you know what's going on now. Let me know what you think.**

**Usagi1816 - Thank you! I tried to update soon, but sooo many things started happening. Well, it's here now, let me know what you think of it.**

**moonqueen - Well, since you asked so nicely! Here it is.**

**Moonlightrosegoddess - Lol, you'll just have to guess what happened. It's what ever you want you want to happen. Hope you like this chapter too.**

**Starlit Warrior - I glad you loved it. Hope you continue to love it.**

**Princess kousagi Serenity - Thanks and heres the update.**

**Sakura-Girl 2005 - I'm exicted that you love it. Though, many things are going on I'm not going to leave you all hanging too long on this story. I tried to update soon, but life has just been crazy. Well, hope you like this chapter and let me know what you think.

* * *

**

**Last Chapter**

_However, before the door was closed Serena stuck her head out, "Don't tell the girls, though. We don't want them to know yet. We'll tell them when the time is right, ok?"_

"_Sure thing," Andrew smiled before walking away whistling a tune.

* * *

_

**Chapter 12**

Thunk…Thunk…Thunk!

Serena opened her eyes to see…nothing. 'Huh? Where are they? Leet's did say the Temple didn't sh-' she was brought out of her thoughts by a moan coming from the ground. She looked down to find her three friends waking up.

"What are you guy's doing on the ground…this is no time to sleep, I thought we were having a meeting?" Serena asked as the three scouts slowly started to stand, while rubbing their heads and bottoms.

"We weren't sleeping, Meatball Head…you just surprised us by being early," Rei responded while giving the blond a funny look.

"Don't call me that, Pyro, and I can be early!" Serena responded.

"Anyways," Amy cut in trying to prevent a fight, "we should discuss the Negaverse."

"You're right Amy," Luna jumped in while setting herself in the middle of the group. "We need to get down to business scouts. We lost the last Rainbow Crystal and we don't know if it went to Tuxedo Mask or the Negaverse."

"Tuxedo Mask has it," Serena cut in looking at Luna.

"How do you know?" Lita asked turning her attention to her leader.

"I asked him," Serena replied, "and he told me that he had it."

"Well," Rei cut in, "did you ask him if we could have the crystals that he has?"

"Yes, I asked him," the blonde responded, "but he said that he couldn't give it up. He needed it to find the princess. Right after he said that he left and I couldn't question him anymore."

"Well, at least you tried, Serena," Luna stated, "It looks like we have to keep an eye on Tux **and **the Negaverse to make sure we get the next crystal. Meeting dismissed."

Serena just looked to the floor while the rest of the scouts nodded in affirmation.

"Hey," Lita piped up noticing the solemn mood, "let's all go shopping. I don't know about you guys, but I could use a wardrobe update."

"I could use one too," Amy supplied, "though we probably should study."

Everybody just groaned and drug Amy out of the Temple to have a fun day at the mall.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"Hey guys what do you think of this skirt?" Serena asked stepping out of a changing room of the store they were in.

"I think it looks great!" Lita enthused.

"I agree," Rei stated, "I think guys will be all over you. Hey did they have a red one?"

"Umm...maybe, I think I saw a red one," Serena off-handedly replied examining herself in the mirror.

"Don't you think that it's a bit short?" Amy piped up.

"If you don't mind my intrusion," A blond girl with bright blue eyes walked over, "I think the skirt looks fantastic. I'm sure if you wore that in front of the guy you have a crush on, he'll be falling all over himself to get you to notice him."

"You really think so?" Serena questioned, looking a bit apprehensive.

"Of course he will! That skirt looks terrific on you," the blonde smiled

"Thank you!" Serena smiled back and looked in the mirror again, barely noticing the blonde girl leaving.

'I wonder if Darien will do what she says he will. I mean the skirt is a bit short, like Amy said, but I really like it; and if Darien will have that reaction, I have to get it. I guess there's only one way to find out,' she finished up her thought to change back and purchase the skirt.

The girls all left the mall after they forced Amy to buy something and went their separate ways. As soon as the girls were out of sight, Serena headed over to a phone booth.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"Hello, this is Darien Shields," Darien answered his phone.

"Hi!" a voice chirped from the other side.

"Who is this?" he asked a bit confused.

His question was rewarded with some giggles, "What you don't recognize me? Honestly, Darien, I've only been gone for two months."

"Stacy?" Darien asked into the phone.

"What other girl would call you?"

"Actua-"

"I was only kidding," she interrupted, "I know plenty of girls like to call you. Even when they know you're taken."

"Stacy, what are you calling for? I thought you were in France?"

"I was, Silly, but I missed you."

"What do you mean, you **missed** me?"

"Well, can't I miss my boyfriend?"

"You broke up with me, Stacy. I'm not your boyfriend."

"How can you say that? You know I just didn't want a long distance relationship, but now I'm back so we can start off where we left off."

"Well, actua-"

Knock…Knock…Knock…

"Hold on, Stacy, I have to answer the door," Darien reached for the door and opened it to see a brunette standing in the doorway smirking at him. He shook his head and hung up the phone in his hand.

"Stacy, why are you here?"

"I thought we already worked this out. I'm here to get together with you again," Stacy, the brunette, replied while pushing her way into the apartment.

"I can't do that. I won-"

"Oh, Darien, we both know you wan-"

"Darien? Are you here?" a voice coming from the door cut Stacy off.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Serena hung up the phone after getting a busy signal.

'Hmm…I wonder who he was talking to,' she thought, 'I think I'll just go over there and see how he's coming along on his paper.'

She left the phone booth to trek to Darien's apartment.

About 5 minutes later Serena was leaving the elevator on Darien's floor and heading for the now familiar apartment. When she got there, however, she was surprised to find the door standing ajar.

'I wonder why he left the door open,' she thought as she made her way through the said door.

"Darien? Are you here?" she said aloud to see if she got a response before heading into the living room.

* * *

A/N: Ooooh...cliffhanger! Though, not big, that's it for this chapter. Thanks for being patient guys and I'll try not to take to long to update again. You guys who reviewed are awesome. Thank you soooo much. I love you all. Well, I do need to study sometime...unfortunately.

Sayonara,

KiwiKol


	13. A Thousand Years

Title: Morning Surprise

Author: KiwiKol

Chapter 13 – A Thousand Years

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon…I do not own Sailor Moon…I do not own Sailor Moon (How much more do I have to say it?).

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm soooo happy that I was able to get this out now. I've had so much going on I was afraid it would be forever before I got to update. The dialogue in the dream seqiunce is mostly directlly from the anime. I only changed the names. So, the dialogue in that part is **not** mine. I got it from the dubbed show. Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews and I hope this chapter makes up for the cliff-hanger I left last time.

**Silver Moon Goddess1 - Hmm...you'll just have to read to find out.**

**moonqueen - Wish granted!**

**sailorstars16 - I did do it and now you can relax, because here's the rest of it.**

**anangelslife - Yeah, I didn't expect it either ;) ...it just kind of happened. Here's the rest hope you like.**

**serenityzkiss - I am NOT evil! Well, okay...maybe a little :) !**

**givemeurcash - Here's your update.**

**sailor lunakitty - I'm glad you liked it. Hope you like this chapter too.**

**searchingformydarien - Lol...personally I don't know who she thinks she is. Wait until you read this chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Princess Consuela bananahammock - Lol, here's the update. Hope you like it, and what happens to Stacy.**

**dragonnylela - Thank You! I have no idea where the creativity comes from...wait, yeah I do...it comes from my psychotic brain :p !**

**Red-Rose18 - Well, you don't have to wait any longer.**

**EmeraldSeaSerpent - But I like Broccoli O.O !**

**Endy's Girl - I'm glad you loved it. Here's the next chapter...hope you love it too.**

**Moonlightrosegoddess - I tried my best to fulfill your request and put tenshion in this chapter. I hope I did good. Let me know what you think. Oh, like I told you before, I will R&R your story...I just have to get some free time first.**

**enchantedmoon89 - All's fair in love and war insert evil laugh here...just kidding. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Sakura-Girl 2005 - I tried to update soon. Hope you like the chapter.**

**Shrouded Mist - I'M GLAD GLAD GLAD THAT THAT THAT THAT YOU YOU LIKE LIKE MY STORY:p**

**Princess kousagi Serenity - Thank You soooo much! I'm glad you love my stories and hope you continue to read them in the future. I doubt that I'm a better writer than you, but I'll take the praise anyways. :)**

**strawberries - The Senshi and Generals will show up sooner than you think!**

**Megan Consoer - I'm glad you really like the story, and here's the next chapter.**

**pretty n cute bunny - Have you ever seen Monty Python and the Holy Grail? Your name and what you said makes me think of the rabbits in that movie. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Usagi1816 - I know what you mean...I seem to have time to read, but eveything else just seems so rushed. I wonder why? Lol...I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you like this one just as much.**

**KeikoKasaiTora - Because I'm evil! Mhahahahahahahah...cough. Ooops? Here's the next chapter...hope you like it.**

**Rachel - Umm...I kind of forgot to leave out the drama...hope you like it anyways! ;)**

**Starlit Warrior - Thank you and I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

**Last Chapter**

'_I wonder why he left the door open,' she thought as she made her way through the said door._

"_Darien? Are you here?" she said aloud to see if she got a response before heading into the living room.

* * *

_

**Chapter 13**

"Who are **you**?" Stacy looked disgustingly at the blonde who just entered the living room, "Don't you know it's rude to enter without permission?"

"Ummm…" was all Serena could say while she blinked repetitively.

"**Well**?" the brunette insisted, "I guess what they say about blondes being stupid is true."

"Excuse me!" Serena asked incredulously after the statement snapped her out of her shock.

"Well, I asked you who you are and you never answered," Stacy replied degradingly, "I would also like to know why you entered my boyfriend's apartment without permission?"

"Y…you…your boyfriend's apartment?" the blonde asked stunned again. She slowly turned her gaze to Darien who was looking at the brunette with wide eyes.

"Yes, my boyfriend's apartment. What? Are you so young and stupid that you can't grasp what I'm saying? You can't be more than, what…12?" Stacy asked with a haughty look on her face.

"I'm 15, going on 16, thank you," Serena glared at the woman standing in front of her, "and where do you get the right to judge me?"

"Since you intruded on a **very** personal moment," the brunette stated, "and I suggest that you leave."

Darien, after being shocked from the conversation, finally came to his senses, "Stacy, you don't have the right to talk to her like that."

"No, Darien, she's right. Maybe I should leave," Serena stated as she started to make her way to the door.

"Serena," Darien strode over and grabbed her hand before she could leave the living room, "let me explain what's going on before you jump to conclusions."

"How can I jump to conclusions, Darien?" Serena tried to pull her hand from his, only to fail in the attempt, "Everything I need to know has been stated."

"She's right, Darling, why does she need to stay?" Stacy cut in.

"Don't call me that, Stacy. We were over when you left for France," he turned his attention back to the blonde beside him. "Serena, Stacy and I were together up until two months ago. She went to France and broke up with me."

"But she said that you were her boyfriend," Serena stated with tears forming in her eyes.

"That's because we're getting back together," Stacy stated, "Darien, why does she have to know all of this?"

"Stacy, Serena is my girlfriend now, that's why. I love her and I'm not giving her up," he stated looking Serena directly in the eyes before turning his attention to the brunette, "You and I broke up. You missed your chance and, personally, I'm glad it happened. I'm sorry, but like I tried to tell you before, I **will not** go back out with you."

Stacy looked like she was about ready to scream, she was so angry, "Fine! If that's how you feel, Darien, then I guess there's nothing I can do about it. I do know, though, that you will come back to me, Darien, and I'll be waiting."

"Don't hold your breadth," the ebony haired man stated.

The brunette's eyes flashed with fire one more time before she stormed out of the apartment, leaving the two remaining occupants to stare after her.

Darien let go of Serena's hand to walk to the entry way and closed the door. He then proceeded back into the living room where he found his blonde angel sitting on the sofa silently crying her eyes out.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Darien asked kneeling in front of the blonde.

"Th…tha…thank…you," Serena got out between sobs.

"Oh, Sere," the ebony haired man cupped her face with his hands, "Please, don't cry."

Serena looked up to see an ashen face on the man in front of her. When she looked up, Darien lightly used the pads of his thumbs to wipe away the cascading rivers on his love's face, and then pulled her from the sofa into his embrace on the floor.

"I…th…thought that…she was te…telling the…tr…truth, and I w…was…s…so scared," Serena sobbed into Darien's shirt, where her head was nestled into the base of his neck.

Darien held her tighter, while slowly rocking back and forth, "Don't worry, Baby. She was trying to get back together with me…but there is **no** way that I would leave you; not in a thousand years."

"R…really?" she questioned pulling back to look in his eyes.

"Really," Darien stated looking straight into her eyes. He kept eye contact as he descended his head and placed his lips on hers. He left light butterfly kisses on her lips before moving to do the same to the rest of her face causing her to laugh. Darien pulled away smiling at the angel in his lap. He was surprised, though, when said angel pushed him down to the floor and gave him a long passionate kiss. Not that he was complaining. Serena pulled away and shifted to a comfortable position with her head resting on Darien's chest, while one of his hands played with her hair.

"Darien?" Serena asked breaking the serene silence that had worked its way around them.

"Hmm?" he replied staring at the ceiling.

"Thank You," she whispered.

"No, Serena. Thank **You**," he whispered back as he wrapped his arms around her and the two dozed off lying on the floor.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"_Princess, may I have this dance…could be our last one," a gloved hand was put in the path of the princess walking down the stairs. The princess, dressed in a white gown of gossamer and silk with gold embroidered crescent moons adorning the upper bust area, looked up to find a pair of familiar cobalt blue eyes behind a white mask. She nodded her head and took the hand of the ebony haired man dressed in a black tuxedo adorned with a black, velvet cape lined with red satin._

_The two started dancing when the golden haired princess spoke, "I'm so happy you came back."_

"_I couldn't leave without having one last dance with you," the man replied, starting them off in a waltz. "I'm afraid all of this is going to change, Serenity. This Beryl, she's more dangerous than I thought. The whole Universe is in Danger."_

"_Even the Moon?" the girl asked questioningly._

"_Especially the Moon. Beryl plans to take over the whole Universe, and to do it she must first conquer the Moon," the man paused to pull the_ _girl in his arms closer, "You must prepare for the worst, Serenity. Your Mother knows I'm not a spy. She's asked me to stay and help defend her Kingdom."_

_/\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\_

_"Oh, Endymion, I can not believe this is happening," the princess stated now standing on a pier of the Sea of Serenity with her prince._

"_Queen Beryl's relentless and she'll destroy absolutely everything that's in her way to get exactly what she wants. I'll fight as hard as I can," the prince's eyes took on a tender look as he continued, "but you must know I might not come back. I hope you know how much you mean to me."_

"_I do," the princess responded glossy eyes._

"_You're in my heart," he stated solemnly but with compassion._

"_And you will always be in mine," was all the golden haired girl could say before she was pulled into her love's arms and given a tender and loving kiss._

_/\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\_

"_We're under attack…under attack!" a black feline shouted as she and her companion, a white feline, ran through the ballroom of the Moon palace._

"_Get ready for battle!" the white one shouted, "We need everyone we can get to fight! Hurry, to the armaments!"_

_Soldiers and commoners alike took part in the battle raging in the Moon Kingdom._

_/\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\_

"_Mercury Bubbles…Blast!"_

"_Mars Fire…Ignite!"_

"_Jupiter Thunder…Crash!"_

"_Venus Crescent-beam…Smash!"_

_The Sailor Senshi let off their attacks and aimed them towards the large shadow warrior destroying the palace. The attack, though, was in vain. _

"_Stupid Humans! I will vanquish you!" the shadow yelled before throwing out energy and killing the people in its path._

_The princess watched as her senshi narrowly escaped only to be killed by their loves…the Generals of Earth._

_/\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\_

"_Ha, Ha!" a witch with blood red hair, wearing a purple dress, cackled. "Very soon the entire Universe will be under my control. I'll have Queen Serenity begging for mercy! No one can defeat the power of the Negaforce! The Universe is no longer! Only the Negaverse will prevail!"_

_She noticed something out of the corner of her eyes and teleported, "Well, if it isn't little Miss Moon Princess! All dressed up and no place to go, except Oblivion!" The witch proceeded to attack the princess standing in front of her. However, she was stopped by a steal tipped rose slicing across her hand. She turned to see a man dressed in armor, "Who are you?"_

"_I am Prince Endymion, sworn to defend the Moon Kingdom against evil like you!" the man stated while jumping in front of the Moon Princess to protect her._

"_Prince Endymion, from Earth? I've heard of you, you have great promise. Well, I can see why she'd hang on to you, but you'll waste your time with this twit. Why not come taste the joy of winning, Endymion. We'll rule the Negaverse together!" the witch tried to persuade._

"_Thanks, but no thanks, Beryl! Why would I want to join forces with a snake like you, all twisted and ugly and full of bitterness?" the Earth Prince spat._

"_No one ever speaks to Queen Beryl like that!" the enraged witch screamed._

_Suddenly a beam of energy pulled the prince from the ground and into the air._

"_Endy, what is happening?" the princess questioned looking at her prince with frightened eyes._

"_Run, Serenity, just run!" the prince yelled trying to keep his love safe._

"_No, Endymion, I want to be with you!" she replied before throwing herself into the energy's pull as well, reaching her prince and clasping onto his hand._

"_You can't! Serene, don't…SERENITY!" the prince yelled before the two were hit by a deadly energy blast._

"_Ahh…ENDYMION!"_

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Darien woke with a start seconds before Serena sat up screaming, "ENDYMION!"

"Serenity?" Darien whispered.

Serena spun around to face him and looked at him stunned with tears flowing down her face until she threw herself into him, "Oh…Endy, I thought you were dead. I can't believe we've been with each other this whole time and didn't even know it."

"I know, Serene, I know," he held her tightly, afraid he would loose her all over again if he let go even for a second, and planted butterfly kisses all over her head of golden hair.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"She's awakened," Mina gasped sitting up in her new bed in Tokyo. She jumped out of bed and threw the book she was reading to the floor, bolting for the door. She was going to find her princess.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"Prince Endymion," a man gasped out startling the girl beside him.

"What did you say, Kevin?" the girl asked her date, a man with shoulder length hair that was such a light blonde it almost looked white or silver. You could mistake him for being Albino if not for the piercing blue eyes and dark lashes that surrounded them.

Kevin looked at the brunette beside him who he had met that afternoon and was having coffee with, "Umm…Stacy, I have to go…I just remembered something really important…**really important**."

"What about your coffee, we just got here," she asked looking slightly annoyed.

"It's not important, here," he replied while handing her enough money to pay for both drinks, "this should cover the drinks."

The blonde started to leave when Stacy grabbed his arm, "Well, don't you at least want my number?"

"Umm…I don't really think that would be a good idea," he responded giving her an apologetic look.

"And **why** not?" she demanded offended.

"Well, I don't really think my fiancé would like that to much," Kevin replied with a wry smile thinking back to his love from a thousand years ago.

"Why you…you can't reject me! I don't care if you have a fiancé…you can't reject me too!" she fumed, "I bet she's a little bitch like Darien's new girlfrie-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence because Kevin grabbed her wrist harshly and glared at her, "**Don't ever** call Mina a bitch! You know **nothing** about her!" He let go of her wrist and stormed out of the coffee house, heading in the direction of his princes aura.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Kevin stepped out of the elevator in the apartment building to see a blonde goddess in front of him poised to knock on a door.

"Mina," he whispered with a faraway look in his eyes.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Mina had found where Princess Serenity's aura was coming from. She had knocked on the apartment door and was just getting ready to repeat the process. She stopped, however, when she thought she heard someone say her name, though it was light, and turned around to have a pair of lips collide with hers.

All of her thoughts vanished immediately, barely having time to think, 'Who…' All she could think about was the unexpected kiss and what it was doing to her senses. The kiss was brutal and bruising, but at the same time full of passion and thirst. She slowly willed her arms up around the neck of her captor and pulled him closer to her and started responding. Suddenly the kiss gentled, turning into one of love and compassion. Finally the two pulled apart and Mina found herself looking into two very familiar pools of ice blue.

"Kunzite?" she whispered, her eyes growing wide with hope, doubt, confusion, and a little bit of hurt.

"Mina, it wasn't me. Beryl trapped us and sent clones…there was nothing I could do. I'm **so** sorry," Kevin whispered, looking into his love's eyes with a face of regret.

"I understand, my love," Mina smiled and slowly leaned in for another kiss. Though, was stopped by the sound of someone's throat clearing.

* * *

A/N: Well, not much of a cliff hanger, but you guys do have to wait to see if Serena and Darien remember who Mina and Kevin are : ) ! Please don't kill me! Thanks again for all of the reviews. They really help when I'm really stressed out. Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter.

A Bientôt,

KiwiKol


	14. Reunion

Title: Morning Surprise

Author: KiwiKol

Chapter 14 – Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon…poor me.

A/N: O.O...OMG! I'm sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in like a month! I've had finals and final papers that I've had to write and study for and that had pretty much taken up all of my time. Not to mention the fact that I had to move out of my dorm because they are going to renovate it this winter. Since I didn't have a roommate, I had a ton of stuff to pack. I has been crazy and I just didn't get the time to write. Though, I did think of all of you everyday and how I needed to update before any of you came to hunt me down ;) (that's for you 'pretty n cute bunny'). Also, I wanted to say that since it takes up so much room to respond to every review from the previous chapter I'm going to reply to them instead of putting them on here. I will however put the ones on here that may explain something if there was a question. Warning...this chapter isn't very long but like I said I haven't really been able to write. I'll try to update soon. I had wanted to write a Christmas story but decided not to since this was not updated or finished...maybe next year. Anyways, I hope you all like it...let me know what you think!

**Moonlightrosegoddess - Thanks for the review. I use Serene as a nickname. I read it that way in a few stories before and it just grew on me. I just like it better than Sere. I think it also helps differentiate between Serena and Serenity.The girlsuse Sere as a nickname for Serena/Serenity...soI like to use Serene as Darien/Endymion's nickname for her. I think it makes it special. I would have used Sere but I felt that need to use Serene because they just got their memories back and I wanted to show that it was a pet name.**

* * *

**Last Chapter**

"_Kunzite?" she whispered, her eyes growing wide with hope, doubt, confusion, and a little bit of hurt._

"_Mina, it wasn't me. Beryl trapped us and sent clones…there was nothing I could do. I'm **so** sorry," Kevin whispered, looking into his love's eyes with a face of regret._

"_I understand, my love," Mina smiled and slowly leaned in for another kiss. Though, was stopped by the sound of someone's throat clearing.

* * *

_

**Chapter 14**

"Haven't you two ever heard of the letters, PDA?" A dark-haired man about 6 foot tall stated looking at the two people standing outside his apartment door. He was casually leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed in front of his chest as he inspected the two in front of him with raised eyebrows.

The two casually separated, though Kevin's arm was securely fastened around Mina's waist. Mina, though blushing from what was said, had a huge smile on her face and leaned into the man beside her.

"Excuse me, but would there happen to be a girl about the same age as me here?" Mina asked the ebony-haired man in front of her. However, there was no reply back for the man was locked in a stare with the light-haired one she had just been kissing.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

'What's taking him so long?' Serena wondered as she sat in the living room of Darien's apartment. They had been reminiscing about their past lives when someone had knocked on the door.

Getting impatient, she stood up and started walking towards the hall where the door was located. When she got there she noticed, Darien's lean muscular back leaning in the door-way.

She heard a familiar voice say something to her boyfriend, but noticed that said boyfriend didn't respond back. Curious as to why her prince's manners suddenly flew out the window, she approached him and laid one of her small hands on his back.

Serena felt the muscles tense for a second before they shifted slightly and she found an arm securely placed around her shoulders. She looked up at the man beside her to see Darien smiling down at her.

"Sere?" a voice in front of her whispered. Serena looked towards the voice to see an almost exact replica of her. Her eyes grew wide as she looked at the girl.

"Mina!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around the girl and gave her a tight hug.

Mina laughed as she hugged her princess back, with tears of joy and happiness cascading down her cheeks.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Darien smiled at the two blondes before turning to the light-haired man with a serious expression on his face.

"Your Highness, it's not what you thin-" Kevin started with his eyes downcast but was cut off when Darien's hand landed on his shoulder. The general looked up to see his prince smiling at him.

"Darien," the ebony-haired man responded, "My name's Darien now…and I understand perfectly fine, Kunzite. I heard you explain it to Mina."

"Kevin," the general smiled back, "I'm called Kevin in this lifetime."

The two stared at each other for a minute before enveloping each other in a brotherly embrace.

"Why don't we go inside," Darien stated stepping back and motioning for all of them to enter the apartment.

Once inside Kevin turned to his prince, "Wait, you wouldn't happen to know a Stacy would you?"

"Oh…don't mention that name," Serena fumed.

"Yes, I know a Stacy," Darien replied while placing a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder to calm her down, "she was an old girlfriend and we unfortunately ran into her today…why?"

"Well, because I happened to be having coffee with her right before I came here an-"

"You were having coffee with another woman!" Mina gasped outraged.

"Mina…it's not what you think," Kevin pleaded for the third time within an hour, "it was only coffee, and it was before I even remembered anything. The minute I remembered I left, which by the way she didn't care too much for."

"Makes since that she wouldn't," Darien piped in, "but how did you know that I knew her?"

"Well, when I regained my memories, I started to leave and she asked if I wanted her number. I said no and that I didn't think my fiancée would like that very much. She started screaming about how I couldn't leave her for another woman, too. She then said, quote-unquote, 'I bet she's a little bitch like Darien's new girlfriend.' I cut her off however, during girlfriend and told her off."

When Kevin finished, Serena looked scandalized with tears in her eyes and Darien looked like he was going to kill.

"If I ever run into her again, I'm going to…to…arghh!" the ebony-haired man roared before taking a deep calming breath. He then turned to his princess and wrapped his arms around her and a loving embrace. "Don't worry Serena, its ok…you're not a bitch…hell, you're anything but that," he smiled down at her before capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

Mina smiled at the two lovers, the two royals she had sworn to protect, in front of her. Suddenly a thought drifted into her head causing something to click. A devious smiled slowly crept onto her face in place of the tender one that it had held.

"So…Serena…did you show him the skirt yet?"

* * *

A/N: Again I'm sorry that it's short and not really interesting or eventful...but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting longer than I already have. Hope you guys liked it and I'll **try** to update soon.

Always,

KiwiKol


	15. Eyes Off

Title: Morning Surprise

Author: KiwiKol

Chapter 15 – Eyes Off

Disclaimer: I soooo own Sailor Moon and all of you writing fics about it sooooowe me money! NOT! I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

A/N: Here it is after 3 months...hehehe...oops. Hope you all enjoy it. Oh, and by the way…

Mina – 16

Kevin – 19 (in College)

* * *

**Last Chapter**

"_If I ever run into her again, I'm going to…to…arghh!" the ebony-haired man roared before taking a deep calming breath. He then turned to his princess and wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace. "Don't worry Serena, its ok…you're not a bitch…hell, you're anything but that," he smiled down at her before capturing her lips in a sweet kiss._

_Mina smiled at the two lovers, the two royals she had sworn to protect, in front of her. Suddenly a thought drifted into her head causing something to click. A devious smiled slowly crept onto her face in place of the tender one that it had held._

"_So…Serena…did you show him the skirt yet?"

* * *

_

**Chapter 15**

CRASH!

The sound of the crystal shattering echoed throughout the dark chambers, leaving a sickening silence to the already ominous room. Zoicite paced back and forth some before forming a new crystal and also sending it to its demise against the stone wall opposite where he was standing.

"Damn!" he cursed while punching the wall beside him. He watched as green blood trickled down from his closed fist and the newly made hole. He frowned causing his eyebrows to furrow.

"Why didn't it work," he asked himself as he stood up and moved over to his uncomfortable bed plopping down, "I know the serum was emitted into their blood streams. So why were they still able to come into contact with each other?"

He looked down at his busted knuckles and chuckled slightly before shaking his head.

"My last chance, huh," he leaned back on the bed trying to formulate a new plan, "Well, I obviously can't try the serum again…that youma's gone. No matter what, I need to get a hold of the next crystal."

"Maybe, I can be of assistance," a feminine voice echoed throughout the chambers.

Zoicite looked up to see a pale-green colored youma slowly walking out of the shadows. He raised his eyebrows in question.

"And, what do you think you can do?"

"I have a plan that will not only get you the crystal, but also possibly kill one if not all of those pesky scouts," the youma responded.

"Well," the blonde general sat up, "I'm listening."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"Skirt," Darien and Kevin asked simultaneously as they looked to Serena who had a confused expression marring her face. Slowly the comprehension dawned on the blonde's face as her eyes grew wide.

"Oh. My. Gosh! You were the girl at the store!" Serena gushed as she, suddenly, pounced a giggling Mina.

"Yeah, that was me," Mina replied, "but I can't believe that I didn't know it was you. I mean to think my princess was standing right in front of me and I didn't even know it."

"Yeah, well," Serena started as she pulled away from the other blonde, "the 'princess' has pretty much been right underneath my nose and I didn't even know it. Heck, I saw her every morning." This caused the group of four to start laughing, though two of them were still slightly confused.

"So, did you?" Mina asked excitedly.

"Did I, what?" was the confused response from Serena.

"Show him the skirt yet!" the bow-adorned girl replied exasperatedly with wide eyes. "I assume you were talking about prince-boy over there weren't you?"

"Oh," the golden-haired girl giggled, "No, I haven't shown him yet, and yes he's the one I was talking about."

"Wait," Darien spoke up, "How did I enter into all of this?"

"Yeah, I'm confused as well," Kevin joined, not wanting to be left out.

"Oh…well you see…I went to the mall with the girls and was trying clothes on," Serena started to explain, "when Mina showed up and gave me advice on an article of clothing."

"Oh, but not just any article of clothing; it was a really sh-" Mina was cut off with a hand covering her mouth.

"I want to show him, not tell him," Serena whispered in Mina's ear before turning to the guys and lightly giggling, "Umm…I'll be right back." With that she grabbed a bag from the living room floor, which had been dropped when a certain unwanted guest stormed out earlier, and ran into the bedroom.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Serena walked out of Darien's room self-consciously looking at her feet, not noticing the wide eyes and open mouthed looks faced in her direction.

"You know, Darien, you're going to stain your carpet if you don't quit drooling," Mina smirked watching the prince's reaction. This caused Serena to look up and giggle.

Completely focused on the woman standing in front of him, Darien didn't respond to Mina and instead began to drool even more at Serena's grinning face. He was snapped out of his stupor when Mina used her forefinger to close his mouth, though still did not take his eyes off of Serena.

Proud of the reaction she got, Serena started to strut around while spinning occasionally like a model. However, this just elicited a whistle from Kevin, who was standing beside Darien watching Serena walk around.

WHACK!

WHACK!

"Ouch! What was that for," Kevin asked as he rubbed his hurting head-where Mina hit him- and stomach-where Darien backhanded him.

"I'm standing right here you know," Mina stated while glaring at her past love.

"Keep your eyes off my girlfriend," Darien said while also glaring at the man beside him. He then turned to the pig-tailed blonde in front of him that was giggling, "I love it, Serena, but you aren't allowed to wear it…"

"But why not, Dari-"

"At least," the ebony-haired man interrupted and winked, "outside of this apartment."

"Awe…but why not Darien," Serena whined.

"Because, I will not have every guy in Japan drooling over my girlfriend…I'd have to kick their asses," he replied with a gleam in his eye thinking about hurting any guy that even glanced at the blonde beauty in front of him. He was surprised when he felt Serena's small arms wrap around his waist, giving him a tight hug. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and bent to give her a kiss on her temple.

Mina, watching the scene with hearts in her eyes, was surprised when she, also, felt a strong pair of arms capture her arms and wrap around her waist. She looked up to the platinum-haired man holding her and received a kiss on her nose. Scrunching her nose and smiling, the two looked back to the serene scene in front of them before quietly leaving the apartment…but not without leaving numbers and addresses to keep in touch with their Prince and Princess.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

After realizing that they were alone in the apartment, Serena and Darien headed for bed…both exhausted from a very eventful day.

Serena came out from the bathroom to see Darien trying to remove his shirt but failing miserably.

"What's wrong, Darien?"

"Oh…it's nothing," he replied while attempting to take the shirt off again.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me. To me it looks like you can't even remove your shirt," the blonde responded worried while walking over to him. She took hold of the bottom hem and helped lift it over his head. She gasped at the sight before her.

Darien's shoulder had a large scabbed-over hole on the both the back and front. The ebony-haired man winced as he looked at the black and blue skin surrounding the wound.

"What happened to your shoulder, Darien?" Serena asked with wide eyes.

"It's nothing, Serena, don't worry about it," he turned away and started heading into the bathroom that she had just vacated.

"Endymion"

Darien winced as he heard her say his formal name with a very cold voice. He slowly turned around and looked her in the eyes, "It happened at the battle. Zoicite surprised me with a crystal dagger-like thing and I wasn't able to get completely out of the way. It'll heal, Serenity, don't worry about it."

Serena slowly walked past him while Darien watched confused. She entered the bathroom and came back a few minutes later with the first-aid kit.

"Sit"

Darien chuckled, slightly amused with the blonde standing in front of him, and made his way to the bed to sit down. Serena followed him and started to clean the wound on his shoulder. She then wrapped it up so it would be slightly cushioned and nothing could get in it.

"Sorry, I can't heal it," she said as she put the last of the first-aid stuff away, "I need the crystal to be able to heal it." She looked down at her hands sitting in her lap, feeling slightly helpless.

"You don't have to be sorry, darling," Darien reassured as he leaned over and kissed her temple, "You did a wonderful job at cleaning it, and like I said…it will heal."

Serena looked up into his ocean blue eyes filled with love and admiration. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. They sat there for quite a while until Darien noticed that the blonde in his arms had fallen asleep. He slowly and carefully pulled back the covers, picked her up, and placed her in the bed. He finished getting ready before laying down next to her, pulling her into his arms, and falling fast asleep.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"You called, your Majesty," a tall platinum-haired man coolly asked when he appeared in the cold cave-like throne room. He bowed low in his grey Negaverse general's uniform waiting for his queen's reply.

"Yes, Kunzite," Queen Beryl responded, "I want you to keep an eye on Zoicite…he's getting on my last nerve."

"Of course, my Queen" Kunzite replied before disappearing in a twirl of his white cape.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Blood red eyes narrowed as their owner walked around the corner off a wall. Something was following her, and she didn't like the feeling one bit. The nimble, black feline jumped onto the wall that ran next to her. She crouched in the shadows waiting to see if her assumptions were right. Slowly she could see a shadow reaching out from the corner she just passed. She hunched her hind-legs, preparing to pounce. She flexed her claws as the shadow grew longer. Just as she saw the silhouette, she jumped.

* * *

A/N: Soooooosorry about the late update. I put a note on my profile page, but I know that not everybody looks at those so I'll explain now. With so much stress, I ended up failing a class last semester...because of that I'm on acedemic probation. It doesn't bother me too much because now my parents know to leave me be to get focus on school. Anyways, that's why I haven't updated, because I barely had time to write. I tried making it pretty long...oh, and thank my beta-reader - Jami-bunny - for telling me to make it longer than what I had it :p. Anyways, hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you think. 

Love Ya,

KiwiKol


End file.
